An Unbroken Love
by Harleenquinzel085
Summary: This is an Original story I wrote to crossover with fifty shades but now since I haven't had much luck publishing it I wanted to just try it as a C.G. A.S. Fanfic. I hope you like it. Ps The original story is the Christian is hopeless in love with Ana since he was nine years old and Ana is the emotional damaged, Kate is her Step-sister, Elena is her evil step-mom.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

September '08

"You guys are going to have to have to get out of there now! Do you copy?"

The blast deafens me, my Commander was yelling orders at me. I couldn't hear the radio, I felt something warm and sharp in my back. I couldn't move, I couldn't see. I felt around for her, my fiancée, Leila James, the love of my life, or so I thought. She reminded me of a girl I knew in grade school, Ana Steele, with her long brown hair and her round gray eyes, her heart shaped face. "No stop Christian, look for Leila!" I thought. I found her, grabbing at her ankle. Why she on the ground? No god no, please no! I pulled on her leg. Maybe she is passed out from the sound, somebody should help us! I thought.

I paged back on the radio! "Commander, it's Captain Grey. I'm down! I can't see or hear anything. Help us! Please!" I could only make out mumbling afterward. I stayed low and waited until two people grabbed my arms and pulled.

"Leila! Don't forget Leila! Please!" Only I have dragged me out as we left a fallen soldier behind. I blacked out, not remembering what happened after.

I later woke up in an M.A.S.H. hospital. I had shrapnel in my back from the blast, the doctor said they got what they could out of my back nothing had gotten into my spine. Leila, my poor Leila was gone. I don't remember much about the explosion before or after. That night I started dreaming of Leila before the blast, the loud bang. I woke up covered in sweat. The next morning I spoke to a therapist. He told me it was normal to have nightmares about fear of death in battle. I didn't want a fear I was comfortable with the unknown that death was, but what I was not ok with was the death of somebody I had grown to love. Knowing what they like best in the morning, to how they like to have sex, thinking back on the short-lived relationship that was Leila and me, I only had wanted her for the fact I had envisioned this life since I was nine, but with one other girl. After morning her death and having to call her mother who loved her dearly to tell her that she was in battle and had passed hearing that sweet woman break down over the phone, telling her I would fly home with her so she wasn't alone, and help with anything to her family. The mother thanked me and wept. I know I need help, somehow I don't know how it is going to happen. I prayed to God to help me, to send me an angel, to help my wounds heal, to help the nightmares to go away.

I called my mom a few days later, asked her how life was. She told me she was sorry to hear about Leila. Hearing the pain in her voice made it more real, as I had to act like a soldier on the phone to Leila's mom. The woman I wanted, was no longer here in this world. I cried with my mother, "Mom, you know how to find things. Can you find a woman Ana Steele?" Almost sobbing as I said the name.

"Darling, it's a long shot but I'll do what I can. Trust me." She said to me as I cried, "Christian, there is something else. I called a few days ago but they told me what happened and I have to tell you now. Your father was in an accident, and I am sorry Baby, but your Dad is no longer with us. He died, Sweetheart." I can't believe my luck, the woman I love, along with my father, are both gone.

"Mom, I promise you, I will never love another woman as much as I did Ana Steele. I will find her, to love her and only her again!" I cried into the phone.

"Grey!" My Commander yelled as I got off the phone, "Your Discharge Papers" He saluted me, "An honor sir!" He turned and left.

While I wanted to go home, I was in no mood to celebrate my return. I murmured to myself as I walked down the hallway, "Dear God, promise me a safe return, and help me to find Ana Steele. Thank you. Amen."

Now where would I find her?


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have been gone for a while and the reason is because I picked a few more shifts up at work. I wanted to mention it was brought to my attention about the timeline, and I know it seems like the Christian's mom has no Empathy, but the real truth of it is, when I wrote this I wrote it as if it where my mom telling Christian, my mom is a part Irish, she will tell you that her husband died but she won't show her true feelings (They were married for 20 years divorced for 12). So she will tell you that your dad passed but she will remain strong until she sees you face to face. Then break down. So the lack of empathy was missing, I got it. but thank you for all the kind words. sorry if the code showed up on the last stories I didn't know until it was posted, I was tired when I posted, still am I just wanted to do something to take my mind off a sleepless night. Anyways enjoy.**

Chapter 1

 _Present Day_

How did this happen? I looked over and over the numbers but nothing added up. I mean, I am only twenty-seven. Wait I know, school. I planned my whole life to go to university, any university to prove to the kids in high school and my step-mother that I was a somebody and not a loser. When you're bullied a lot that tends to be the way you think. My mother had passed away and my father married my step-mom. The critical eye of the woman saw right through my younger sister and me, seeing who was worth her attention. She doted on my step-sister, Kate.

Go figure, again, I was in trouble. I knew my parents could bail me out but I didn't need the guilt trip that would follow. Just like my step-sister's wedding, or my career to be. I wanted to be a free-lance photographer and I had saved my entire life for school. I had enough money to only have to work part-time. I made it through university and graduated at the top of my class.

Now, I'm at my best friend's wedding standing at the ATM, looking at my bank account, thinking over and over, why do I have only two dollars and thirty-five cents in my account? When I checked last night, it had said I had thirty bucks more than this. I feel silly as I look in my savings account. Nope, there was only a dime in that one. Shaking my head, now I know why my card was rejected, a severe lack of funds. I am in Vegas accompanied by my best friend from high school, Mia. She is married, smart, funny, and skinny. That's something I should have mentioned, I am curvy, not big and heavy but size sixteen...I think. My scale and I are not currently on speaking terms. I had a bigger body than most, I had wavy brunette hair, intense blue eyes like my mother, and a round face with full lips. My breasts are big enough but pushed together make the scar unnoticeable.

How did this happen? I, Anastasia Rose Steele, do not know how this happened. I looked at Mia, a vision of white, and sparkle. Only two hours before she sat with me in the bride's room waiting for Jose, her husband to be, and he had been five minutes late.

She looked at me, as I walked back with my debit card in my hands. "You ok?" She asked.

I smiled, "Everything is fine." My voice was too sweet, she knew I was lying. It was a tone I used, a dead giveaway. She knew how hard it was for me to get here for the wedding, knowing I had school debts in the fifty thousand range. She knew my parents wouldn't like me taking time off from my job, as Nanny for my step-sister Kate's boy, Teddy. It was one weekend in a million and I never get away. She knew about all of my bills and how much it took to be able to pay them.

She looked over at me and sighed. "God girl, you need a rich husband or boyfriend." She was right, well half right. I needed to do the other half, to make it worth my while. Mia whipped a handful of the twenties out of her clutch, no more than a hundred dollars.

"I can't!" I exclaimed.

"Take it, I hate to see you not have money," Thinking that Mia married Jose, not because he had money but because he was the best man at Kate's first wedding, and he loved her, I am her maid of honor here now, again, three times I was a maid of honor, and no man for me, I didn't need to be married. I thanked her and accepted the money.

Nor would any man would love me, I knew that much as my step-mother had engraved it into my mind. Only skinny girls get married. Only skinny girls win. Only skinny girls get financial support from two wonderful parents. Yes, that's right, I tried so hard to make my step-mother Elena see that I could be skinny, however, size eight wasn't small enough. I was that size once, back when I was fourteen years old that is but I tried and tried to be small. After Kate chose her bridesmaids I wasn't among them and the reason why?

"Don't pick Ana, she's too big to fit into the dresses." I overheard Elena while I was changing at the engagement party. I said to myself forget it, I am not trying for her any longer. I started eating and I ate a lot!

I played follow the happy bride and groom as we were stopped by well-wishers, other brides, and brides-to-be. It was madness, I sighed and enjoyed the bliss. As Jose and Mia would stop to kiss, I would look around at where we were and enjoying the sights. It was endless walking and I didn't have my flats on, my feet were swollen and started to blister, I had to go to our hotel before my feet gave out.

"Mia, my feet are making me their bitch!" I pleaded although it almost came out like a whine.

She smiled, "Ok, the car is coming for all of us in about five minutes, can you wait?" She kept smiling at me.

"Sure," I told her before we walked one more block and turned left to find ourselves outside of the New York, New York Hotel. As I looked up then back down the building, I saw him. That smug son of a bitch who had ruined Kate's first wedding. It was Christian.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Christian Trevelyan-Grey, a thirty-three-year-old playboy, also the family multi-millionaire, CEO to most of the richest and biggest Canadian cell phone and communication companies. Standing at six foot two, Copper just fucked hair, He had grey eyes that when he was laughing turned into clouds. He had a devilish smile, big hands with long fingers, something that if he pleasured a woman he could make her scream, and with his square cut jaw and when he smiled, he would ruin most girls hearts, as well as panties and he ruined Kate's wedding. He was the groom, I wanted to cut his throat right there at the hotel if he had been. It was his younger brother Elliot who had given him cold feet the day of the wedding. An hour before the ceremony and Christian was the only one who had been with him the day and night before. However, we found out after that Elliot was making a play for Kate all along.

As he got closer I backed up, in my silver beaded dress and makeup done. Oh hell, I was hot enough to chew him out. Jose, however, ran over to Christian and hugged him. God, I could be sick at his being there.

Mia looked at me and murmured, "He wanted to be here for Jose."

I rolled my eyes, this man knew people, influential people at that. Too many to name but Christian Grey was a heavyweight name. Hell, was he hot? Yes, too hot for me. Now I have been single for a year, twenty days, six hours, and...Ok, it's been longer. At least I am not a virgin anymore, haven't been since I was raped.

As Christian walked over to me, he said, "Hello Ana, how are you?"

Since I had my arms crossed over my stomach, knowing that he liked his woman skinny, it was obvious when I looked at his Facebook page to see what he was doing or whom he was doing, and it was a long line of blondes with toned bodies, nothing lasted long with him, in fact, I don't think he wanted me to be here. He moved in for a hug at which point I finally spoke, "Sorry, I don't kiss assholes anymore." He backed off and looked at me for a long moment. Christian had to know I was still feeling hurt after I had to pick up the pieces of Kate's broken heart.

He said, "I'm sorry I made you feel like that Ana. I am a man who made up my own mind, Elliot only provided alcohol for me that night." I couldn't believe he wasn't owning up to what he said when Kate had called Elliot and asked where Christian was. Only to hear that he wasn't coming, he wasn't sure, he had cold feet. Mind you, he was on speaker phone and he was slurring his words. I had to call him after he sent a bunch of texts saying he wasn't coming or at the least the groom wasn't. We could all tell that the both of them were drunk, and it had been easy enough to hear the strippers in the background. That was a bad day and night to remember.

Christian and I walked side by side, not touching, not talking to each other, just moving quickly enough to keep up to the newlyweds. Me in my silver gown, a beautiful A-line that held my boobs out nicely. It had pushed my girls together so you could not see the scar on my chest. My hair was done up in a bun and I had curled wisps of hair falling around my face just right. He was in his silver-grey suit, white shirt, striped navy blue and grey tie with black converse shoes. Not that I was looking but I did have my silver manlono blahnic's on and I was in pain. I was doing fine until Christian grabbed my arm, and pulled me close, he was wearing a sweet scented cologne that tickled my senses.

He looked down at me with his steely grey eyes and said, "You owe me a dance," He reminded of the night before, at the rehearsal dinner, when I promised him a dance.

"I don't owe you anything. You broke my sister's heart because of your actions and what you said." I retorted as he grabbed my hand and moved with me. I knew he could waltz and foxtrot but I could keep up with him, it was just a matter of what his heart felt like. He picked the tango, a good choice. As we moved together, a crowd of people surrounded us and watched, thinking we were some kind of act. I held my breath as he looked into my blue eyes.

"Ana, you hold a candle still in my heart," He murmured in my ear, his voice almost making me falter.

Oh god, don't do this, I thought. I don't do romance, I do sex. Straight up, to the point and nobody gets hurt, unless they want to, that is. As we moved I didn't talk to him or look at him until the last turn when he grabbed my waist and forced me to look at him. I tried to look away as he breathed down my neck whispering against the shell of my ear, "Ana, spend the night with me, I will make you feel better then you've ever felt before in your life."

I sighed, thinking that besides the reason I had come to Vegas, the wedding, I was here to get away. Also, I was looking to get laid, by anybody but him, now that I thought about it. I looked up and acquiesced quietly, "I will but only if you take me to breakfast tomorrow and call me pretty."

I was thinking he'd take it as a joke. He didn't.

"You got it!" He exclaimed before we both became aware of the crowd around us.

We looked up at the people applauding us with somewhat sheepish expressions. Some just wanted a picture but one girl wanted a quick lesson. Christian smiled and politely declined the request. Leaving the group behind, we walked towards Mia and Jose, who looked mesmerized by us. Meanwhile, I was trying to get over the fact that I was going to be spending the night with Christian Grey. I had been holding my breath the whole time we were dancing.

Why was I feeling scared? For my heart, but there was more. What if I fell for him? What if he fell for me? How will I pay for my dinner? Why did I dance with a man who broke my sister's, heart? All those questions were running through my mind but the most curious of all. How big is his dick?


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Fifty shades but I own all mistakes and welcome all reviews. I haven't updated this story in a while but it's back now, hope you all love it.

Chapter 3

I woke up with a pounding head and a dry mouth, I looked out towards Vegas, the bright day welcomed me and rolled over to find I was alone, my head felt like all pressure from the pillow transfused to my brain, I was in bad shape. As I climbed out of my bed and put my feet on the cold floor which I found sobering, I looked over at the clock it was two pm. I had slept in and missed my flight! I found a note along with a bottle of water and Advil, swallowing down the water and Advil I laid back in bed and read the note Christian left for me.

Dear Anastasia,

I enjoyed last night sadly this morning I had a conference call that led to a flight back to New York, I hate that it tore me away from you. I will be back in Seattle on Tuesday. Just to let you know you were the first thing I thought of when I woke and I didn't want to go.

Ana, don't think I didn't skip out on you, I left the tab open on your room, I took care of the costs of your room, room service, and I got you a few gifts, also my plane is there at your deposal. There is some cash there for you, to live it up "Vegas-style" I will be thinking of you, come home soon. Bye, my Ana.

Christian Grey

I stared at the note, thinking housekeeping found one great tip, I looked around for the money, I checked the safe that was closed still housed my passport, I looked in the drawers by the bed, I searched over in my suitcase, there was a white envelope with lots of U.S. dollar bills in it, it came to 4,000 thousand dollars, forget the slot machines I just won a small jackpot. I also found a velvet box I pulled it open and looked at the Neil Lane logo inside it followed with a small diamond inside. I thought back to the night of the engagement party and I said I wanted one, I wanted the one that my mother had after she passed away it went missing. I smiled at the memory and how he remembered the diamond.

After my headache cleared a bit, I decided to call Kate, to let her know I wasn't coming home that day.

"What you mean you're staying until Wednesday? I thought you were coming home tonight? Teddy misses you!" Kate's whining this early in the afternoon, my head was not clear enough for this guilty plea. She was meaning I need you, Teddy wants his other mommy. She is an online writer of the Seattle Times and doesn't know how to control a two-year-old son, she loves me because I can.

"Don't call your mom, I won big and I am going to enjoy my time, I don't travel so you brag all the places Jack and you go to and it's not fair." I could her exhaustion on her heavy sigh. "Ok fine, have fun blowing your winnings but remember I bought the ticket there and back and god damn it I want the money back for it and I am NOT PAYING FOR ANOTHER TICKET!"

"I met somebody with a plane he is flying me back to Seattle, don't worry about me and I will have your money, and Teddy's Vegas dinosaur or t-shirt."

"Whatever Ana do what you want, I don't care." She snapped back.

"You're pissed I know it, look if you haven't gotten laid than fine just don't take it out on me! You don't pay me, you're lucky you have me, I may live there for free but every other nanny gets money to pay for their own cell phone. Or go out, I am never paid back for all I do around your house. Do I get paid back? No! And if I remember, it's because your mom made me feel bad to taking money from the family and this was to pay back my grandparents, but she told you I wasn't good enough to get paid. Just to do it for work experience. You're lucky I don't take off when I get back to Seattle." She knew when I threw down your lucky to have my line, she knew to shut up and step up and be a mother. She sighed,

"Ok, I'm sorry, I love you see you when you get home. I won't tell mom." The phone on her end clicked off and I was sitting there on the end of the bed looking over the strip. It wasn't much of a view but it was all I could get on the last minute flight. I turned and looked at the bed and I got off the phone, I got my bathing suit out and pulled it on, put on my shorts over that and T-shirt, and grabbed my key, I picked up my romance novel, my phone and iPod to listen to by the pool.

I made it to the pool in double time wanting to get a chair to lay in the sun and forget about my troubles at home. As I laid in the sun, as I thought about Christian, how he was last night, caring, gentle and pleasing. He held me in his arms no man did that to me, for a long time, because I believed I was never good enough for anybody, remember how his hands felt around my body, he made me feel better, alive almost, and I was feeling happy.

I loved the drinking, and the being near to the pool, a waitress came to me and asked: "You Anastasia in 15300?"

I looked up at her, "Yes I am,"

"Mr. Grey sent you this," handing me a receipt, giving me a second to look at before continuing "and we are moving you to the cabana. All your drinks and food are covered, and your friends if they stop by get their drinks free." She smiled, I got up and moved into the center of the pool in a full bed in a four-poster draped with red drapes and closed roof, letting the little bit of sun in, as I laid there I texted Mia.

"You will never believe how nice Christian is." I texted her. The phone buzzed back with text.

"Well good morning to you too, where did you and he disappeared off to? Where are you?"

"Flamingo pool in the cabana. You come over you can drink for free with me!" I replied back. She texted back.

"See you soon then!"

Laughing and talking I looked over at my best friend, in this life I knew I didn't have many friends but I held on to the people I made a real connection to. I had a wonderful connection to my father, Ray Steele, then Elena stepped in and broke us apart, I was Daddy's Princess, he would love to take me shopping, camping, sleepovers, he'd paint my toes and fingers, he helped us do mom's when she was too weak, he had tea parties with us, he took us to the radio station he worked at and told all of his friends about the real love of his life, that was shortly after mom had passed. He took me to Disneyland, twice, once before mom got sick and after mom had passed. We went to Malabo to lay her ashes in the sand. She loved the warm weather. I never cried so hard when I woke up in my mother's car with Mia sitting beside me, us buckled in, and our mom bleeding from the head and all over, and the big truck had her pinned, Mia and I screamed for the truck to back off our mom but nothing I reached for my mom's hand and she took it, it felt cold she looked at me with her sad blue eyes, she whispered, "everything will be alright kiddo, I will look in on you once and a while, but I will always love you. My angel from heaven. My love." And with her final word she was gone. We screamed for her to wake up. The Paramedics came into the car and got Mia and me, our dad was called, I held my My best friend as we watched as they loaded her body onto a stretcher and took her away. Mia held me as I sobbed and they drove her away.

It's not odd I think of my mom, in Vegas, I know she wanted me to live a happy life, filled with art, and music. I know she left me a sizeable part of her funds, she was an artist, my father was a radio DJ, and he loved music, our home was filled with music and art. When mom passed the music stopped, and so did the art, in fact when Elena moved in, the art mom and dad and I had made were all taken down and put into a storage locker, I haven't seen them in years. Then my funds were tied up, I think Elena was lying to me when she said that she wanted nothing to do with me, she never looked at me, at points she had cried, I was in grief counselling at the time, Mia doesn't remember much of that time, but I do remember the man put his hands on me rubbed my neck. There was something else I push out of my mind, and so did Elena. I had grandma come and get me, twice, I told her how horrible she was to me and she believed me, at one point she let me stay with her. Elena claims I was a wild child after my mom had passed. My grandma Piper told me I was sweet and caring.

I looked at the pool how inviting it was until my phone rang. It was Elena's ringtone "You are Crazy Bitch" rang out, shit Kate told her what happened. I answered before I said hello she said.

"Childish things will get you into trouble young lady." Oh, she was sounding pissed off.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to have time off of a job that I don't get paid for." She hated I used that, Elena loved control, the fact I worked for free for her daughter only pleased her.

"ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE YOU FLY HOME RIGHT NOW! THAT IS AN ORDER!" She screamed down the phone I pulled the phone away from my ear, in fact, Mia even heard her yelling. I sighed I didn't want to be forced to listen to a rich woman's whining. Or at least I was too hung over to care.

"I would but you're not the boss, besides you have no right to fire me, guilt me, or kick me out because if you did you'd have to explain to my dad why I am knocking on your door looking for money, which I am sure you spend on a Louis Vuitton bag. Goodbye."

I hung up quickly knowing she was close to yelling again, she'd call three or four more times looking for me to break. I threw my phone under the pillows, looking over at Mia who was looking at tunes in her iPod I envied her little body, she could wear bikinis and not look like she eats although I know she could eat a whole pizza pie to herself and not gain a pound. I looked at my round tummy, sticking out of my bathing suit, I did go to the gym and work out and try to eat well, and feed myself well but it was like the weight just stuck on my body nothing I did ever make it want to come off and I would stress out again, after a while I gave up. I sighed as the phone gave one more ring and thought "fuck it." I grabbed it and it dunked my phone in my drink. "Hey what are you doing?" Mia asked.

"Elena won't give me a break so I'm throwing her in something to cool her off!" Producing my pina coulda with a cell phone buzzing and flipping about in the sticky coconut drink. Mia looked at me, "what about Christian calling you?" My smile was wiped from my face, "Oh no!" I pulled the phone out now dripping in Pina coulda juice and still ringing. It was just Elena. I shrugged, "oh well." I said and looked at my black flip phone now covered in goop. Mia and Jose laughed. "If he wants you, Ana, he will find a way. Don't worry." Jose spoke up. I nodded, "ok well maybe" I looked at the pool. "Should I raise the phone off?" I said with a smile. They laughed, "Don't worry Ana, I will look after your sad excuse of a phone, go have fun." Jose piped up he grabbed my drink cup that now I had dunked the phone back into, he smiled at me, knowing it was all going to be ok. "See ya guys" I smiled and cannonballed into the cool water, half filled with drunks and drinks.

Two hours later I came out of the pool drunk and ready for a nap, as I went to look for my phone, I found it wasn't beside Jose, in fact, it was gone as was Jose. "Where did your man go?" I asked Mia but really I was happy he wasn't around so I could be with Mia all to myself. She looked up from her course notes that she had brought with her, and looked at me. "Um," She hummed, looked to the right of her, and back to me, "don't know, and don't care, how's that?" I looked at her, "Ana, he is fine I know he is picking up a package that just came for him and it's fine, I know that you like to know what's going on at all times, but you're safe here with me, nobody will hurt you." She padded my warm skin, which now was almost on fire at the touch of her.

"I'm back!" Jose came by and put an iPhone X beside me, with the cord it. He smiled and said, "See I told you, if he wanted to talk to you he would find a way!" He smiled at me, then Mia and he shared a secret smile. I was jealous but it was I wanted to find a man like him in my life, one to protect me to love me. Maybe Christian would maybe he won't.

"Um… Thank you." I mumbled to Jose,

I didn't know what to say, Kate thought it was a better idea to have a pay phone because she would know what I was spending her money on, I used social media to talk to my friends. The new phone looked so shiny, as I looked on my new iPhone and smiled when I saw the new apps and Jose put Christian's email and number on it. Oh my gosh, he sent it from Seattle so I would be able to have it right there in my hands, that made it better for a minute, knowing Elena didn't have my new cell number now. That still didn't stop her from calling me,

"Excuse me, Anastasia," The waitress came around, holding a cordless phone.

"It's a hysteric woman," I sighed as I took the portable hotel phone from her hands and I looked at it. Time to face the music.

"Hello, Elena,"

"Angel, its daddy." Oh, that's not fair!


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Fifty shades but I own all mistakes and welcome all reviews.

Chapter 4

Crap she played the daddy card, the bitch called me on my lie, fuck!

"Angel, talk to daddy what's wrong?" My father cooed over the line, knowing how smooth his voice was, it was the voice I loved to listen to tell me about Cinderella, or the Frog and the Princess. A tear formed in my eye knowing that when my mom died that stopped and Elena pushed her daughter Kate in front of my father. I wiped it away quickly and continued.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Trying to lie about what Elena and I had talked for about two hours before.

"Kate called and asked your mom to come to babysit for a few more days while you're in Vegas, I thought you were coming back tonight, I don't mind if you stay longer but let us know." I sighed, since Kate got pregnant, Teddy had become the light to my father's life, and there I was, Teddy's nanny.

"I let Kate know, she is my boss, not Elena, not you, Kate and Jack. Ok?"

"Ok sweetheart," I could hear begging in the background, knowing Elena wanted me home.

"Tell Elena to calm down, I will be back, I need me time too."

"Ok, I understand sweetheart, I just wish you told me you were going in the first place I could have given you some money to gamble with." I thought about that about asking my dad for a loan to at least to come here, but when I built up enough courage to ask, Elena answered the phone and I was so scared I said I was looking for my dad and to call me back and I never heard from him until today. The thought saddened me.

"Daddy, I love you,"

"I know, I love you too Annie."

I signed then I heard him say

"Ana, you know I worry about you, why haven't you found a nice man yet? I'm getting older now I would like some more grandkids sweetie. Kate is married but doesn't want more kids and I want both of you to be happy." I came back to the here and now of the phone call with my father.

"You find me a sperm donor and a job that pays me until the day I die with no means to get behind a desk and I will do it." He laughed, I missed his laugh, and he knew I wanted kids and marriage, but he never knew about the therapy sessions, or I thought he didn't. I found that being alone and having Teddy was good enough, I did want that, when I was younger but I felt I wasn't good enough to have them.

"Ok dad, I found a new man, and he likes me, he is flying me home Wednesday, so either you or Kate can pick me up be nice."

"Ok, why not Elena?" He questioned, knowing my answer.

"Have you seen her driving? She'll drive me nuts before she drives me home!" He and I laughed for a moment knowing how bad she was of a driver. Her Bentley was proved of it.

"Fair point, ok I will see who will be around that day."

"Who knows my new guy might have a car waiting for me that day." He chucked,

"Whatever you want baby, you got it."

"Ok, dad love you, bye for now."

"Cya baby girl." God, it rubs me the wrong way knowing he took that from some romance novel mom had read before she passed.

I laid out the bed and watched Mia and Jose make out and be happy I was happy for them. I thought of all the men that walked in and out of my life, the ones who made me feel like shit and the ones who played me. All two of them, Christian would be number three, lucky number three, he has been the best, all I wanted was to fuck and that was it, because I didn't want to leave Teddy or make my family think I had a life outside Kate's house, hell I lived with Kate since she had Teddy, She was still in school so was I, she finished because Elena had made me an offer and I dropped out after my grandma's Adams and Karr had passed away. Afterwards, I realized what I had done, I cried in my sleep afterwards for a long time and I had other things on my mind like poopy diapers, play dates and sleeping methods. Mia set out to become a Nurse, Jose was a Doctor, they met in the hospital they were practicing in and sure enough, first came love then came marriage then next I will be waking up in their house to take care of the new one in pink or blue. After a few hours in the pool, Jose got up and said.

"I don't know about you ladies but I am hungry,"

Mia looked up from her book and said

"Yeah, I could eat, let's go, Annie?" I was listening to my iPod and fell asleep, I felt Mia tap my forearm that I covered my eyes, as she did I came alive and I felt my skin just on fire,

"Ow! That really" looking at my white fair skin now looking red...

"Oh man, I got a real bad burned." Noting my skin, it all hurt.

"And look at your legs!" Mia said they were red, really red, "don't worry I have some Aloe in our room I can help you rub some it to take the pain away, come on." She and I got up as Jose stayed behind to collect our belongings, he followed behind us. Feeling Mia loop her arm around me, as I looked at her, I was content with her touch, in fact, I loved it. I looked at her, "is it ok if I wear sweat pants to dinner so I don't show off my burn?" She nodded,

"I won't have it any other way, wear what you feel you're best in Annie." We smiled until we got inside. After stepping into a cool hotel I felt how burned the front of my legs were, I hissed in pain Mia looked over at me,

"You ok?"

"Yeah just stinks a bit." She and I went to my room and Jose went to they're room since I had some of Mia's things she got ready in my room as I showered, she sat on the hood of the toilet and chatted with me through the curtain. "Hey Annie," she shouted over the water, I looked out. "Ding!" I smiled, Claire, a friend that worked with Mia. Mia and I went out one night and Claire was going back to the hotel room only she went up before us, like an hour beforehand and we were in the elevator and we came up to the 10th floor only to have it stop and there was a dishevelled Claire, her face just turned to beat red and said, "you won't believe this!" We nodded as she told us how she hooked up with a UFC fighter that was in town and how she got off on the wrong floor we nodded and said, "girl cops all over this world could tell you are seriously busted." However, that ding was the funniest sound we heard that night, and kept saying every time she said UFC "ding!" I said and laughed in the shower as I washed my hair.

"So Christian and you?"

"Yeah, what about him?" I answered and questioned back. While washing the soap from my hair.

"You guys sleep together?" She fired at me.

Whipping my head around the curtain, "Honey if sleeping together is a crime then I should go to jail for 20 years for doing more than sleeping with him."

"No, I was just wondering why you slept with a man who broke Kate's heart?"

Whipping my head around again, with conditioner in it.

"Ok I was drunk, second we are just fucking, third nobody but You, Jose, and God will know." Sticking my head back under the running water I heard mumbling that I ignored, then I felt the curtain whip back,

"What the hell?" Covering my breasts and squatting down to cover my body up.

"Oh please, Anastasia it's not like I haven't seen your boobs and scars before. Now I asked you is he SEEING anybody?"

"I don't know and I don't care, I am into fucking, I have a debt to pay off with Kate for school and my room and broad. My life isn't good, does it look like I want to watch my relationship with another man blow up in my face?"

Mia signed,

"One day you will stop blaming your problems on the fact somebody raped you, and you can't get close because of that hurt, that nobody saved you." And whipped the curtain back, and left to get changed. I started sobbing she was right, I don't open up to people the fact I was brutally raped by my therapist, he said things to me, and it happened so fast. I screamed and screamed but she was told before and after if she cries for help it is only a sign of weakness and not to give in. I talked to a real grief counsellor a few months ago and she told me that it wasn't my fault. I pressed charges sadly the courts were not in my favour because I had waited too long to press charges. Nobody knew how much pain I was in. When I left to go to my grandma's that's when it stopped. I moved around to grandmas. Until they passed after they found out how well I was doing in university. They told me I had money in the bank for the university from both my savings as a kid and from my mom's death. I wanted to be a photographer because my grandma Adam loved the arts and loved how I loved to play with her old cameras, then as a surprise for my graduation my grandparents presented me with a beautiful Rebel Canon camera, which I used every day and took to school with me. It wasn't long after that, my grandmas had passed and as did funding me to go to school. I had to stop since the course was expensive. I ended up selling the camera to knowing my dream was long gone.

I know I was a good enough daughter, I asked my father for a loan, for he, in turn, told Elena who then said to me

"Anastasia why not work for Kate until you get your feet REALLY on the ground with a job, your father and I can't support you all the time." I never asked for anything afterwards, my father tried to give me money. I told him no because I didn't need a handout. I could tell he was hurt. He still hurts him when he sees me struggle.

I sat in the shower and cried about the mistakes I had made in my life, I let the cool water pour over my sunburnt body, I did want my dad to spoil me to give me lots of money and to have a dream to finish school, like most of my friends, but it didn't look like he would, or Elena let him do it. I went from a squat in the shower down into a child's position, with the water pouring on my back as I had my head on the floor, crying over the loss of a dad that was yanked from my life who didn't know me, and a stepmother who didn't want me to know me at all. The water was shut off by Mia and she covered me in a towel and looked at me as I sobbed on. She knew she crossed the line but she also knew that I was coming from a lot of pain and hardness in my life getting away was a hard thing. She started rubbing my back as I cried in the tub of the shower, she dried my back and pulled my wet hair back from my face. "Just say when you're ready" I nodded, She towel dried my hair and helped me stand up and out of the tub and she wrapped the towel around me. "I'm sorry that was too far, I know how hard it is for you and I love you as you are." We pulled back knowing my friend would never hurt me but her smart mouth would sometimes get away from her and it would leave people feeling hurt, she made it up with her heart though. She was the one who leads me to a life to trust again, when I was seriously depressed she took me to her mother's animal rescue and the dogs there loved me in a way that it healed me. After I had dried off, put on my aloe and got my sweats on and my blue tank top we went to Jose's room to see what he was up to and go get some food.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

My last few days in Vegas were a sea of pool parties and drinks. When I was going home I hadn't heard from Christian for a few days, I thought he wanted to call me. When I checked out I had arraigned a shuttle to take me home, only the congeries told me. "Miss Steele Mr. Grey has you being picked up by one of his cars, it should be waiting outside." She said with a smile, she added, "here let the bellman take your bags your car should be here momentarily" I took my bill and receipt in my hands and folded them into my bag, "thank you, Sarah." I mumbled reading her name tag. "Our pleasure Miss Steele, come back soon!" I walked around the corner to the escalator to go down to where the shuttle picks up and the bellmen were, I smiled politely, at the man holding my bags. "Good afternoon" he spoke to me, I froze rooted to the spot, as he asked where I was going the white Humvee limo came pulling up, and a small blonde hair woman who looked like she loved ice cream as much as I did bounce out of the front. "Hello there, you Ana?" She asked I nodded scared of the bellman to the left of me holding my two carry-on bags, "Larry, put those in the back. I'm Christina, but you can call me Chris. Come along darling I am under orders that your plane will be leaving at 6 pm tonight and you my dear are coming with me" She pulled me to the back of the limo, and opened the door for me, "My lady," she ushered me in, I looked behind me as the bellmen put my bags in, he smiled at me as if he loved his job, I smiled as I climbed in, knowing that my trip was done, I didn't leave the hotel, I didn't go too far from Mia's side, even when she left I stayed in the room, and hung out down by the pool. I would get scared and spend a few minutes in the cabana and was reading other than that I was alone.

My thoughts were irrupted as the cab of the truck slammed shut. "Ok Ana, we are going to live it up as much as we like I will take you to do things, that Mr. Grey wants you to do. So better get a move on. First, stop Ceaser's palace for a Gonda ride!" My mind failed me as I said, "wait!" She stopped the limo and turned to me, "what's up buttercup?"

"I thought I was going home?" I asked.

"You are, but Mr. Grey was informed you didn't leave the hotel once your friends left and he has a feeling why so today we are going to do all the things you should have done when you were here even go on rides, go shopping, in fact, I could drop you off at the airport 3 am in the morning and the plane will not leave without you on broad. Do you want to go home now and call it a trip or do you want to burn through all that money he gave you?" I looked down embarrassed, knowing I was going to buy a coach seat on the plane and fly home have Kate pick me up then give her my money. I looked into my bag and took out the fat wad of cash, I took the bills out and felt them in my hands, so crisp, so new, so screw it. I thought. "Christina, I am not much for rides, sometimes but the Gonda ride seems intimate" I hold the envelope up, "Let's go shopping!"

"You are speaking my language girl! Let's go!" With that, we pulled away from the Flamingo hotel, the best place on the strip.

About seven hours later I bought a third suitcase and filled it with all of my treasures and anything else I found and liked. I left Vegas with 20.00 in my pocket, and the Black Amex in my back pocket, feeling it heavyweight everywhere I went. Thinking I had to pay Christian back for all the purchases I made, I had to ask him for the statement and figure out how to pay him back. I still had fun with Christina, I bought her some things too for taking me shopping, "Thank you for today" I said as I hugged her, "No problem and tell that good looking man of yours I say hi and to come back with you next time he is here." She smiled as she helped me with my bags.

As I broad the plane it was a small private jet that seated ten with a back cabin for sleeping. The seats were a brown and tan colour, I was in heaven, not yet anyway. The flight attendant came in and asked if I would love some champagne for the flight I said

"Yes."

"Madam, there is something for you in the cabin from Mr. Grey, would you please open it when we are airborne?" I smiled.

"Yeah, no problem."

What could it be? After the attendant left, I unbuckled my seat and went to check out what Christian had left for me in the plane. I opened the back cabin door and came into a dark room. I wanted to turn on the light and looked at the rose petal covered bed. I heard the captain ask to return to my seat and buckle up before take-off. Feeling disappointed, I returned to my seat. After we had taxied out and taken off from Vegas I looked out the window and thought how lucky was I to enjoy the most sinful city in the world. Seeing how wonderful it was, even at night when I took off, how it was lit up how I wanted to take pictures of it and see it from above, and how it looked. Thinking back to the day I let my camera go, I had put it on the seedy pawn shop glass top. Looking at how much it was online the guy smiled with his teeth missing, "I can give it to you for 500.00" I looked at him, knowing the camera's worth was more than that, "dude my grandparents bought this like almost a year ago I doubt it has gone down in price how much does it say online, 2,500?" The man scowled, "look, lady, you don't like it take your crappy sob story elsewhere." Looking at thinking how bad I need the money. I looked outside to another place that could me what I was asking for it, which was the full amount of how much it was sold in stores for. I looked down and thought about the day I came back with it, only Kate went out and sold it for the 500.00 and I never saw a penny from it. I took my champagne in one swallow and looked out the window again into darkness. The only light I saw was the blinking from the wings of the plane.

The captain switched off the seatbelt sign and I went to the back of the plane to the cabin again. I turned on the light again and walked into the small cabin, there was a note again on the pillow. Again by Christian,

Dear My Sweetest Anastasia,

I know, I am not blowing you off, I forgot to put your new number in my phone! Don't worry about the bill my company is writing it off as a business expense so you don't owe anything so if your sister found it just say it was an upgrade! I want to tell you, you are not going to Seattle right away, in fact when the flight crew told me you wanted to go home Wednesday I thought they could fly us both home. You are making a slight detour to New York, then home, I want you to rest up, it going to be a LONG fight! I hope you enjoyed Vegas, I know I did. See you soon.

Yours Truly

Christian Grey.

The mile high club I had heard about it but I never thought about it. Kate said she joined on her way to her honeymoon. A few wild friends of mine have, now I can do it in comfort and style and not in the bathroom in the plane. I looked around the room and looked at the nice pictures Christian had. He had some of his parents, some of his friends, and then there was one of me. In my blue and purple flower dress, with my purse in my hand, looking up at the church, hair straight at that time. We didn't have pictures taken that day, it must have been before. I wondered how he got that picture. There was one more of me the night of the engagement party both of us drunk he had his arms wrapped around me my arms around him, and he had a drink and cigar in one hand and my ass in the other, our smiles were so beautiful, both of us grinning like idiots, pressed cheek to cheek, mind you we were drunk. Did he like me then? He was a man who had it together and had a body whom he took care of, I was a girl who didn't like the gym or went often. I liked the taste of chocolate and found myself in love with Cows homemade Ice Cream in Portland where I lived. I knew I liked myself, I didn't hate the way I looked. I had been a plus size girl, for a while and when Kate was getting married I had added on the pounds twice. I wouldn't mind being smaller but I liked me for me, curves and all. I knew Christian would go bored with me and go for a skinny girl to pose with. I knew who I was, he was there to fuck. I liked he called me when he wanted me, I gave him that power. Also, the power was mine, because if I was available when I wanted it showed he could provide when I needed. Mind you somebody has to drop all things and come running. I have been away from work so I couldn't drop it all, to just fuck. Thinking about all the times I met Christian and knew him, I wish I had known him better. Maybe make this game more fun, knowing how he likes me to sit upon him, how he likes to be on top of me, to make me feel like I am someone. Someone? That thought, oh no it has happened it wasn't long but there is a feeling there! I know I can't have feelings, oh no! I told my dad I had a man, oh no, this is bad! Thinking to myself, why did I tell my dad I had a man! There is no man, no romance, and no love! I stood at the picture I had gripped in my hands only the plane started shaking and I fell to the floor, with the picture in my hands. The other pictures stayed on the wall. How many girls had he had look at this picture? Did he say I was his sister? How weird? Did he just put it in here for me? Knowing I would play into his game? I waited until the plane stopped bumping around, and I stood again shaking like a leaf. I looked in his dresser drawers. For any signs that he had other girls came with him, anywhere in this plane. That he would keep a picture so he could switch mine out for another girl, prove he had a girlfriend. I found nothing, I did find his small stack of playboys in the drawers beside his bed I shook each one looking for a picture. I thought 'Nice Christian, picked issues with bigger girls' I cleaned up the cabin of my mess. I went to the bathroom found a silver teddy nightgown with a post it on the mirror, saying

"Wanna wear me to bed? Either way, I don't mind bed or floor. ;)" classic Christian's charm. The teddy was a spaghetti strap, and a deep v-neck like most teddies, I felt my scar on my chest, he would notice, I smiled I had a few hours before we landed in Toronto, I think I could wear it, slip in to bed, and look like a goddess, or maybe not. The seeing of my scar was too great, how I got it was something that would make me not want to make love to him so I could wear something just equally as sexy, that doesn't want to be pulled off my body, and still cover my chest. I walked over to his closet, thinking if a man flies all over the world on business he must have a dress shirt on this plane. With just my luck I found a beautiful Armani Silver Dress shirt, and a Blue silk tie, I wanted to wear it right then and there, I wanted to wait, and just we land, run into the back slip it on. I smiled as I thought of my plan.

I came out of the cabin and found dinner waiting for me, I was so hungry. I had salmon and roasted potatoes, with wild rice, it was yummy. As we flew closer to New York, I was feeling more and more tried it wasn't long before I found myself passed out on the tan leather couch.

What seemed like moments, hours later I woke up, not only where we still flying, we were going to Seattle! Oh no I missed my chance to look sexy and I had bed hair now, oh no, looking around the cabin Christian wasn't there! Oh, no did he leave? Did he take another flight? I looked into the back cabin.

He looked up from his mystery novel with a big smile on his face,

"Hello, there sleepy head. I was going to carry you in here but you looked so peaceful." He was wearing the blue silk tie and only the silk tie while under the covers.

"Really? That was going to be my move." I pointed to him as he moved the tie so it overlapped the covers, I was guessing a thousand thread count Egyptian cotton, He smiled as he played with his tie and I was looking at his beautiful sculpted chest and arms, knowing he could take me and bench me no problem, however, I saw that I would put his back out. Or least I did in the past. He looked me up and down seeing I was still in the clothes I had picked out this morning which was my Black Guess rock and roll shirt with my dark blue jean shorts with my black converse runners. I didn't think much about my outfit today. He pulled himself up and put his arms around his covered knees and hugged them and said.

"The tie, the shirt or the teddy?"

My mouth popped open as I looked for an answer his face turned into a giggle as he knew I was at a loss for words, he knew I loved the look of a man naked and he was very much a manly man, the fact he made woman scream in delight and toes curl at the sight of him was a bonus at least that's what I thought. I shut my mouth and shook my head, to collect my thoughts I looked over at him and his smiling face to which I said.

"I wanted the shirt with the tie and I wanted you to make love with me just in the shirt." Smiling up at him, he looked pleased, He laid back down, and put his hand over his eyes.

"Ok, get changed I won't look." I took the shirt and ran to the cabin bathroom and left the door open, I looked in the mirror to watch his face as I changed, the cheeky bastard, I thought as he was stealing a look as I pulled down my shorts to reveal my bottom, he giggled as I started to tease him with it, and shaking my bum in his direction. I stopped for a moment and unhooked my bra, I looked at my chest the mirror in the bathroom had a clear shot to my chest, and I turned and closed the door. I rested my head on it as I collected my thoughts, I put on the shirt and I quickly touched up my make up, and buttoned the shirt up, ran my fingers through my thick blonde hair, and opened the door, to find him with his hands behind his head looking at me up and down, my redden tan legs, my red toe nails, my hands, I was still looking down at my toes as I heard him jumped up from the bed and walked over to me and pulled my chin up with his fingers, and said

"No matter what anybody says Anastasia, you'll always be beautiful to me, I don't want you to change, I want you to stay who you are." With that, he kissed me in a deep loving kiss that melted me in a way I never knew. He was it, he was my man to be, he was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my days with, I wanted him, I wanted his kids, I wanted to watch him grow old with me, and I wanted to marry him. Only problem was, would he want me for all my problems?


	7. Chapter 6

**_Ok, ladies, I listened to you and yesterday and today I took the time and I edited out what I had to and made the best of it, I got three chapters edited. HOWEVER! Sorry for shouty capitals here, but however, based on the fact it is an original piece, I wasn't wanting to compromise on the story and water it did so the next few chapters will take place in Whistler BC. As well as the Seattle parts too, I know the city better and its a lot better than me dumbing down how awesome Seattle is with minor details, actually that is half of the reasons that some of my stories don't get finished, its because I don't know what I can't write about. So it is a minor switch but one I hope you will enjoy! I don't own Fifty Shade of Grey or charcters and I welcome all good and bad reviews._**

Chapter 6

As we climbed into bed together. I could feel what he feel in the shirt, beautiful. Every inch of him and I in harmony. He kissed me and I kissed him back as if I meant to say Keep me, love me, want me! He must have picked up on it because he was trying harder. He was wanting to try new things with me, he sent me to heaven and never brought me down. I loved sucking his big thick cock off, I loved how he was licking my sweet pussy. What he would say to make me climax at the right time. I loved how I rode him on the bed, how he took me from behind, he loved pulling my hair, spanking me. I loved the missionary position he could still kiss me and get me to cum hard. It was all too easy for him he must have picked up on it. He knew he had me right where he wanted me, he knew if I asked he would give me his world, he was right. I had changed my mind I wanted the romance the world could offer, I wanted it all from him. As we were coming down from our last very powerful orgasm. Panting for breath, he looked over at me and said.

"I think something's changed, what's going on?" Thinking back to the last eight hours in the air, knowing we would be landing soon. Something had changed, it was me. I fell in love, I didn't want to, but I did with Christian.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Trying to hide it. Embarrassed about showing my love him to shine through, I wanted to show him but it would make me look weak and clingy.

"I think something happened while on the flight to get me, and I don't see your picture up anymore so I think you're ashamed to think I think about you everywhere I am?" My smile faded, it felt like he had just pushed me out the exit door and said: "have a nice trip!"

"No, it's not like that!" It came out in an exuberated sigh, knowing differently, I couldn't let him know how I felt. I sat up ready to make a break to the bathroom to get changed.

"Then what is it? Clearly, you did something the past eight hours that I haven't felt from any woman, and I don't know to be feeling happy or upset." He sat up with me and rubbed my back as I rubbed my forehead feeling lightheaded from the sex. "You ok?" Noting my lightheadedness, I nodded, "yeah just lightheaded," He rolled over and grabbed a bottle of cold water, and cracked it open for me, I attentively took a sip. "Just..." I can't say it, it will scare him and I don't want that, I want him to know but I can't, I have to hide it, the thought of hiding my feelings again made me feel sick.

"Well, what is it?" He asked again.

"I can't tell you!" I yelped watching him getting more frustrated.

"Why not?" He asked me, I thought to settle on second best save your ass.

"Because I like you!" I jumped up as I said it, I didn't like how it made me feel, waving my arms to my sides, I began to pace the small cabin, running my fingers into tangled bed hair, I put my head on the cabin wall and breathed out an answer that I hoped would help close this subject. "And I am feeling scared, I was putting more of what I wanted into the sex because I wanted to know if you felt the same way I do. I know I would never get my feelings mixed into this, but I can't help it." The captain came over the sound system, to tell us we had to take our seats and to get dressed so then we could land in Vancouver. I ran to the bed as I heard it and grabbed my clothes and left his silver shirt on and walked into the bathroom holding my tears in. Pulling the door closed so he couldn't see me cry as I changed. Knowing he would never understand my pain in my heart over him, I love him and yet I can't voice it. Because I will scare him away it had happened once before to me. I fell hard and fast, and I blurted it out in the middle of sex and he said that's nice. The guy left a text the next day saying it wasn't going to work out that all he wanted was to fuck me. I was heartbroken. I didn't notice him behind me naked, I was only half naked. I was feeling his hands on my butt and then my clit. I was on a six-hour pleasure ride, he started rubbing that spot that made me cum so many times before. He looked at me in the mirror, one hand on my clit, the other on my neck. He held me I felt his cock pushing against my butt as if to say do as I say. He looked deep into my eyes as he spoke.

"Look I am going to make you cum and if you don't give me the right answer I will stop, and you can't touch yourself to finish, ok?"

"What? Oh!" As he rubbed my clit, he kept rubbing and he asked.

"Why you take your picture down?" Thinking back to where I left it, I put it in the closet, while looking for other pictures of girls.

"I was oh... I'm cu...What?" He stopped.

"No, no, finish what you started and will finish what I started." Thinking hard, and in pain.

"I was looking," I panted as he paused, I felt pain in my body he asked.

"For?"

"For other girls, I thought you kept a locked drawer so for every new girl got on board you switch pictures out to make them think you thought about them in flight. Ah, I'm coming." I squeezed out in a cry.

"Good girl, you like that," He was rubbing my pussy a little harder. I was grabbing the sink and screaming, my body was tender from all the hours in flight and fucking. I came hard all over his fingers, he grabbed my arms and spun me around and turned me away from the mirror, moved his mouth down and started licking my sweet folds.

"Now my Ana why were you putting so much more effort into today?" He kept licking as I found an answer.

"I don't know, I think I have feelings for you." He licked a bit more before asking.

"How deep are these feelings?" He asked as I breathlessly answered.

"I can't say," he stopped making me scream in pain.

"You can't or won't?" He pushed harder on my buttons making cling to the sink harder.

"What does it matter, you'll still leave me if I say it." I moaned out, he paused as he licked one more time almost pushing me over the edge.

"Say what? That you love me?" He pushed for an answer again as I screamed. "Come on baby, I know you want to."

"If I do, you'll leave, I know it!" Shaking around him he knew I was close, I could barely hold on to the sink.

"If you tell me, chances are looking good for you now." He licked one more time, and with that, I screamed my answer.

"Yes!" I cried, he licked me one more time. He pushed his head deep within my secret folds as I kept screaming. He knew how hard I was coming from him. He knew how I felt about him right now.

"Christian I love you." Where did that come from? I was in pain from the orgasm, I held onto his head, and the sink, oh god I was ready to be sick.

"Ana, I will always treasure you, with or without love from you." I sank into his arms as we made love one last time on the bathroom sink, I gave him my lips, swollen and my hair a mess. His hand in my head. I felt everything he had in him. I really gave him everything I had, every kiss, every scream, everything, I gave him my body and he accepted it, every time. We were close to landing as he took me over to the bed and whisper,

"Baby it will be hard and fast ok?" I nodded as he pushed his rock hard cock inside of my swollen body, "baby say you'll stay, then I'll know, you're not like the rest of them." I looked into his eyes as he thrust into me.

"I promise Christian to stay." He groaned and held me. The plane was on route to landing we heard a knock on the cabin door, he looked up.

"Just land we can hang onto the bed." We crawled into the bed as he pinned me down and made out with me, I don't know why I should love him, he is a man there to fuck, and we had nothing I thought in common.

When we landed in Vancouver, I pulled on my clothes on over my sweat-sticky covered body, and I looked at his damp Armani shirt, "don't worry about it baby, I'm happy somebody other than me got some enjoyment out of it besides me." He smiled at me as I grabbed, and held it close, "Here" He looked at me, and took the shirt from me, "It's raining, I don't my Ana sick." He pulled on the shirt over my shoulders and onto my arms and over my body and buttoned it up, I took the tails of the shirt on the bottom and tied it into a knot, watching his small smile dance across his lips as he watched me torment his shirt around my body, he looked into my eyes and held his hand out, "Come on." He spoke and took my hand to the door of the plane. It was raining I knew in summer that rain was normal, I just felt better. I took Christian's hand, he held it for a minute as we walked down the stairs of the plane, as we got to the car he let my hand go. I thought it's ok it might be all the sweat in our hands every nerve on my skin was on high at his touch I would explode and want him over and over again, we got into his limo and I sat towards the window, I watched him every so often. He just stared out the window. I watched as the baggage handlers took our cargo out and load the limo up.

"Does the driver know to take me to?" I asked after we pulled away from the plane.

"Yeah he knows Ana, we're going to Whistler" It changed from the plane to the car, he acted differently in the car, and I slid over to him, "Hey you ok?" I put my hand on his shoulder, "Just feeling tried," he smiled at my touch.

"You're better than a workout at the gym" I smiled as he said it.

"Ok just I get it, I am sorry for what happened up there just my feelings got in the way, it won't happen again." His smile faded while I spoke.

"What do you mean?" He asked fast, thinking fast this has never happened most guys laugh it off and are like "No worries babe." But this was different. "Well I mean is…" Panic set into his eyes as I was about to answer, "Were you faking it?" The question set me back. "No, never, I just mean, I promised no feelings with sex and because of female hormones things it makes it harder to do so. Please understand." He looked at me with his grey eyes, more relaxed.

"Baby I take fully what you said to heart, you didn't scare me, you didn't push me away, I am right here, just thank you for your feelings, and I want to keep seeing you, longer now that I know how you feel." I slid back into my seat, he likes me and wants me, this hasn't happened before what I am going to do. Relaxing in my seat as we made the long trip back up into the city, and I looked out over the road followed by other cars.

As we passed Furry Creek, I felt the need to be close to Christian, and slid into his arms and wrapped my legs over his, he woke up as he saw I wanted to stay in his arms he then rolled up the divider, and said,

"May this be the ride to remember!" He pushed me up off his lap and laid me down on the limo seat and undid my jeans shorts and my black sneakers, and left my shirt on, he started kissing my lips and playing with my swollen clit lips even one touch now would send me so far over the edge he wouldn't have much fun for long, I reached and grabbed his belt, he helped me move the belt out of the way and he got my hand down his pants as I rubbed his cock in my hand back and forth, he got hard really quickly, thinking that the man must take Viagra daily, how can he keep up? He looked down on my new red demi lace bra and matching panties and he pulled my panties down to my ankle and started licking my swollen clit and in and out of my pussy, bring me to my weakest, I looked up at him and gasped,

"Why you like going down on me so much?" He looked up and sat up on his knees in front of me with his two fingers stuck them in my mouth. "Taste it" I began sucking on his two fingers like it was a popsicle watching his face turn to enjoyment, I sucked harder, licking the sweet and salty taste of me mixed with a bit of him off him. "Suck on those fingers, tell me if that was my cock would you give him the same treatment?" I nodded with his fingers still in my mouth, not wanting to let go, he looked at me "Ana let go," I nodded and let go of his fingers from my mouth, longing for the sweet taste of his flesh again. "Good girl" he placed fingers into my very wet pussy, I moaned by the time he got into me every thrust he made me cum so hard around him without trying, then he was looking deep into my eyes.

"Ana, promise to never leave, never love anybody else but me, please." I shuddered as he said it as I was coming harder around him, my body becoming swallowed around his thrusting cock, looking into his eyes, I couldn't promise it, and I lied as I kissed him and said: "I promise, Christian I promise to never leave you."

"Say it again and mean it!" I was coming harder I could tell he was close,

"Christian, I promise to never leave."

"Ana!" He screamed as he came into me. He pinned me down with his body and held me down, his lips on mine for quite some time before pulling back.

"Ana, I mean it, don't leave me, Please." I looked at him as he came undone in me, and I saw it, he loved me, "I won't leave if you promise to love me as much as you can."

"Ana, I promise." We held each other until we got to Whistler.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Ok, ladies, I listened to you and yesterday and today I took the time and I edited out what I had to and made the best of it, I got three chapters edited. HOWEVER! Sorry for shouty capitals here, but however, based on the fact it is an original piece, I wasn't wanting to compromise on the story and water it did so the next few chapters will take place in Whistler BC. As well as the Seattle parts too, I know the city better and its a lot better than me dumbing down how awesome Seattle is with minor details, actually that is half of the reasons that some of my stories don't get finished, its because I don't know what I can't write about. So it is a minor switch but one I hope you will enjoy! I don't own Fifty Shade of Grey or characters and I welcome all good and bad reviews.**_

Chapter 7

When we got to Whistler or was about lunchtime, he rolled down the divider, after I put on my clothes.

"Driver could take us to lunch? Please? Hy's or the keg would be great, the driver tipped his hat and the divider went back up, I curled up in his arms, as he sniffed my hair, "Ana you smell so good, what do you wear?" I looked at him,

"I don't wear anything, other than cheap perfume." He stroked my hair. My head on his chest listening to the rhythm of his heart, l closed my eyes listening to his breathing and his heart. "A woman like you should wear Chanel or Gucci." He kissed my head and held me in his arms. I nodded, I didn't want that, I wanted to be wanted for me, not expensive perfume, or designer shoes, or nice dresses, I wanted him to want me naked, anywhere at any time. "Ana, tell me anything you want, I will take care of you." I opened my eyes to look into his eyes, "Just love me, for me." I whispered to him. "I knew that the moment I met you I would."

The car came to a stop shortly after, the divider rolled down and the driver looked back to us, "we're here sir," Christian nodded to him, "thank you." I looked at Christian, "I don't want to move." He looked at me and smiled, "fine, do you want me to carry you into the restaurant?" I thought about it, the door popped open, I was about to protest as he said: "too late lady, here we go!" He swung his legs out and took me in tow, I made a sound as he spoke as he kept walking to the doors, "what? You didn't want to move so you are in the same spot as before just I'm standing and I'm hungry for something other than your beautiful body." Mortified he said that out loud and in earshot of another couple I buried my face into his neck, inhaling the scent of spicy wood and leather.

The hostess bounced up to the door and held it open for him, not for us but I could see she had a special smile reserved for men like Christian, rich and single, since I was in his arms it looked like she was wanting to be carried to his bed. "Long day?" She asked on a purr, we walked into the darkened restaurant, He nodded as the two beautiful hostesses in skin-tight black dresses, black raven hair, brown eyes, the two women shared a knowing glance as if to say we could be very good to him if he put down the fattie. His grip on me tighten, as he looked the woman straight on he could tell I was uncomfortable, "Ladies, my girlfriend and I have had a long day flying from Vegas so we would love a booth and not a table, please." My head popped up as he said it "girlfriend?" The two girls looked at the sheet to see what was available, the one who helps him smile broadly and took two menus out of the holder. "Absolutely right this way!" She held her arm out to show us the way. "So Vegas," She purred again as if this was the only way to flirt, "where did you stay?" That question was directed towards him, he took note of the fact the hostess was trying to flirt with him and kept his gaze forward she flicked her hair back and looked at him with a sexy look in her eye as if to say I would go with you anywhere. "My best friend Jose was marrying her sister Mia so we were flying there for the wedding and I had a business meeting in New York so while I did that Ana here shopped and lived it up Vegas-style with our friends while I was away and she flew to New York to pick me up and we flew home this afternoon." We got to the booth and he put me down as I sheepishly nodded, and slid into the booth, he soon followed. She smiled and spoke, "well I'm Stacy I will be upfront if you need anything, and your server will be over shortly." I watched as she stalked off to the front again to serve the next couple. I looked at him, "she wants you," I spoke in a quiet tone, he nodded in agreement. "I know, they all do, but here's the thing, I can drive a curvy road better than a straight one," I looked at him as he said it and he looked in my eyes as the hostess came back around, "got it?" I nodded, "yes." I could tell Stacy was disgusted, as Christian leaned in for a kiss, at least which will tell her to back off, he's mine!

As our server came around in a white outfit and a black apron I said: "order for me, I'm good with anything that is put in front of me." He nodded in agreement and he ordered two medium rare steaks, one with fries one with salad, and a bottle of Barossa Valley Shiraz wine. As I sat in awe of a man who told me his life story. It wasn't long before our food was placed before us.

"I was in the army as an air pilot, I also trained in horseback and oh I am an amazing piano player." He said as he sliced and then bit into his steak.

"How about you?" He asked me as I thought about it.

"You know my life story." He learns this all two years ago at the time we were helping Kate and Christian with their wedding, to say the least, we were in each other's faces a lot, sadly Kate tried to get on of her other bridesmaids to distract me away from him, but he picked me then as he picked me now.

"Well half," He said as he popped a forkful of steak into his mouth.

"Fair enough." I thought as I drank my wine. I thought about the most interesting thing about myself nobody would know. I let a giggle, thinking back to the day that boy asked me on the swings if I would marry him, it was pretending but it was sweet and charming. It was in the part of my life I blocked out but to me, I looked at it as if that was the way men acted around women. I shrugged, "ok here it goes!"

"I got married when I was five!" I said giggling, "It was so cute, this blonde hair boy came running up to me and told me I was the prettiest girl in school and gave me a daisy, a red daisy. The next day he got on one knee and asked me to marry him, I said yes, then we got pretend married on his playground swing set at his house. His name was Christian too." I smiled at the memory, he was smiling as I told the story.

"Want to know something funny?" He asked.

"What?" I asked back, he swallowed and stopped eating for a second.

"That little blonde hair boy was me, I was nine you were five, and I kissed you on the swings. I know because my mom has the picture of us kissing in my backyard." My smile faded, over twenty-two-year love story, he waited for me, he wanted me, I swallowed the limp in my throat to hold in the tears, he pulled up to me and kissed me. When we broke free I looked at his eyes "You waited twenty-two years for me?"

"No, I waited twenty years, when my brother told me who you were, and how he found you. I asked about you and he said "yeah she has a sister named Ana" and he showed me a picture of you and I knew. You were my playground wife, and I wanted you then as I do now and forever." He smiled. I turned to him as I pulled myself into his lap, and placed my arms around his neck and kissed him, 20 years, that's how long most couple dream being married and he waited and wanted me, all this time. It was a dream and I had it in my arms.

"Ok let's finish this lunch, then I'll take you home, ok?" I looked into his eyes as I nodded, "the day is early we can spend some time in the village and then go home?"

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do. Both sound good so let's have a walk around." I wanted to be his lap forever, and I wanted him here and now and be close to him forever. Be his everything. He looked at me, "now some things have changed in two years tell me what is your favourite movie?" I thought long and hard for an answer.

"Star Wars and Cinderella," I said smiling. "You? Don't say lord of the rings or us will never work." He smiled,

"No I don't like that elf shit, I do like Star Wars and Indiana Jones, James Bond Series and as well as any horror flick is known to man." I shook my head.

"No?" I shook my head again as my mouth was full of food, and couldn't really talk.

"No scary movies? Maybe one or two on Halloween?" I nodded, "ok, what about holidays?" I swallowed my food and came up with an answer. "Halloween for sure, Christmas, yes, and that's it, you?" "Halloween, Christmas and Valentines."

"Why did you join the army?" I asked him, he pondered for his answer. "I wanted to do something besides what my dad had planned for me, he wanted me to go to school, become a businessman like him, or a lawyer or something in business. I did study in medical while in the Forces, it was boring, I wanted to become a pilot, when I told my dad afterwards, he understood, and patted my back, and said 'son do what makes you happiest, even if it isn't what I saw for you, I love you either way.' I think because I was the oldest it made it hard for him to see me doing anything other than being in the business, before my dad passed I took my dad flying, he loved it, he was laughing when I was telling him how much I had learned, it was even more fun when I walked into the air command center, and I told him I had to get permission, he was looking over the devices that it took to talk to the other pilots, he was in total in his element. I have a picture of my dad and I standing next to the jet I took him flying in." He paused. "After my dad passed, he left Fairchild communications to Elliot and me, Ella was too young to understand, my mom stepped in and is taking over her side it is her choice to step in after mom retires." He paused again, lost in thought, he looked at me and smiled "did I mention my dad bought the first patent for the cell phone?" I shook my head.

"Anyways Elliot was dad's boy and was interested in the business side. I enlisted to be a flightier pilot and I know how to fly most planes off the ground and land them safely." He smiled.

"I am most proud of that. I did a tour of Afghanistan and I enjoyed all the work I did." His smile faded. Christian was lost in thought.

"There are some things in this life you wish were never taken away. I should tell you before you while I was in the forces there was a woman we were engaged and we were being evacuated and a shell went off." He shook his head, I swallowed my steak in my mouth and sat and listened to him. "She never made out, and the next few days after I found out my dad had passed." His eyes watered up and showed tears. I pulled him into a hug.

"Do you miss him? And her?" I asked in his ear. He pulled back a little bit.

"Every day, her not so much, because nobody in the family knew we were engaged." He said in a whisper. He looked down and lost, I pulled his chin back to me but his eyes were almost hollow as I looked into them, I guess this girl meant a lot to him "what made her so special?" I didn't want to know but I had to know.

"She had the same face as you, everything about her reminded me of you" He looked at the glass of wine and took a big gulp of it, to finish it off. Before looking back to me, "Ana you have affected my life nobody has done before, I looked for you in other people, and I looked for you in women and I couldn't find you in only parts." He took my hands in his, "now that I have the real thing I will do anything to keep you in my life." I leaned in to kiss him, it may be a line to get me into bed but he already had me so if it was a pick up line it was too good to be true. "You're laying it on thick if you're trying to get me into bed one more time before you take me home." He smiled then it faded, "it's not a line, it's the truth." He kissed me one more time and I put my head on his shoulder to make every single women in the place jealous of me. The server came around with the bill and seemed unaffected by his looks and his charm on me and placed the bill in front of us. "Whenever you're ready." He took out his wallet and laid three green crisp $100 bills down on the black billfold, "keep the rest." Not even looking at the server or the bill. "Don't you want to know how much lunch was?" I asked. He shook his head, "as far as I know lunch was priceless because I had a beautiful woman beside me to provide me with good company. Why would I want to know the price of my lunch if everything I was looking for in a day out was met with satisfactory?" I nodded he looked at me with a questioning look, "do you want to know?" I shrugged, "I do but I don't, only because Kate never took me to dinner unless I had my own way to pay." He sat back a bit, "well I'm not a asshole, like her, she may have some good points but that is not of her good ones, one she should pay you for the work she does with her child! I would if you were my employee, and" I was becoming frightened by the sound of his voice becoming more angry. He got concerned, he ran his hands up and down my arms, "baby no, please no, it's ok, I don't like your sister and what she and your family does to you, if anything you should be paid to handle they're child." I shook my head.

"I was always lead to believe I was never good enough to get paid, I wanted to so much more in this life, but my family just never saw that. Or at least Elena never did." He shook his head as if not to believe what he heard.

"Does Elena control your or the family money?" He questioned.

"Well no, she controls my money and my dad's money, I think, Kate wanted to use hers for school and so did Mia, my older sister, but that's because they picked powerful careers, Kate is a Vet, and volunteers her time with the animal shelter, and Mia is a Family Doctor, who has a residency in Vancouver Hospital. I wanted to be a freelance photographer and travel to Africa, Dubai, India, Thailand, or China." I smiled as I Remember Mia's postcard came in the mail of all the places she travelled to and how I longed to be with her and have the pictures in my camera come alive. Steal a moment in time, and put it on pause, that's how I felt putting my camera in my hands, my smile faded as I put my camera up on that pawn shop counter. He looked into my tearing up eyes. "I know how you feel, Ana, but if it means I can stop the tears, I will do it, starting with this." He wrote on a slip of paper and slid it over to me, I picked up and on it was a number, his phone number. "Add it to your phone, I have made a new bank account up so I can put money into for you to paid from Fairchild commutations every week, starting with a 1,000.00 a week." I did the math quickly in my head as he was backing up so he could stand up, as he straightened up his sports coat. As he did Stacy walked past with another couple and winked at him, he looked at me, "ready?" I stood and straightened myself out. As Stacy made her way back I looked at Christian, and said out loud to make sure she heard, "you want to pay me 52,000.00 a year to be your girlfriend?" He looked at me as I said it, knowing what I was doing, "Yes Ana I do, it would be a pleasure too." I looked behind me, she not only stopped in her tracks but she actually I think stopped breathing. I smiled as we walked out.

We set out in the village as he looked around at the mountains, "God I love being here" he looked to me, "but you just add more beauty to it!" I smiled as we walked hand in hand walking to the playground where I know my dad or Elena would be if Kate called them to stay one more day, I looked over and saw Elena's raven haircut and my dad's scruffy mop of blonde hair. I turned around in Christian's arms as if trying to walk back, "hey what's going on?" I looked at Christian as he asked, "Elena and my dad are here." He nodded, he looked around. "I have an idea!" I looked at him, I will distract your parents, and you go to the Whistler Adventure. Ready?"

"Wait!" Grabbing his coat. "Go!" He left my side and I walked as fast I could to Whistler Adventure as fast I could I watched from the doors, it didn't look like Elena was pleased he was there, however my dad was warm and friendly with him as if everything was ok, he hugged him and chatted him up, I watched him until he looked at me and locked eyes, smiled then turned back to my dad's questions, I could tell he loved talking to my dad, or he thought he was awesome as most people thought. After about five minutes, Christian waved and gave my dad another hug and waved to Elena knowing she won't be as warm with him. In fact as Christian ran to me she looked up the air and as if she was looking down at her for not marrying her daughter, he ran to me as I hid behind the door they had their attention back to the little boy in his Superman shirt, his brown hair cut since I last I saw him, big smile on his face, bright blue eyes, he was a big boy but it was cause I fed him the right foods and handled everything for that boy. My heart broke a little, thinking that he wasn't mine but I was more of a mother than his real mother.

I looked at Christian who was at the desk looking at the ATV's "what's up?" I asked as he turned to me as I looked at the broad. "I want to take you ATVing." I looked at the riders and looked at my clothes, there wasn't a doubt in my mind I could do it today, I shrugged, "why not!"


	9. Chapter 8

_**Ok, ladies, I listened to you and yesterday and today I took the time and I edited out what I had to and made the best of it, I got three chapters edited. HOWEVER! Sorry for shouty capitals here, but however, based on the fact it is an original piece, I wasn't wanting to compromise on the story and water it did so the next few chapters will take place in Whistler BC. As well as the Seattle parts too, I know the city better and its a lot better than me dumbing down how awesome Seattle is with minor details, actually that is half of the reasons that some of my stories don't get finished, its because I don't know what I can't write about. So it is a minor switch but one I hope you will enjoy! I don't own Fifty Shade of Grey or characters and I welcome all good and bad reviews. I also knew this was a short chapter so I put Chapter 8-9 together.**_

Chapter 8

After we filled in the papers saying what we were doing could kill us, Christian and I were driving up the mountain to the ATV's, I looked at him. "Did you pay the guys extra to take me ATVing alone?" He smiled,

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I have been quading before, you will love it" I gulped, "what if I get attacked by a bear?" He snorted. "Good luck to the bear!"

He hoped I would like it? We pulled up to an open field with ten red ATV's sitting there waiting to be turned on and played with. "Come on!" Christian was on my right and he jumped out first, grabbing my hand too. I looked at him then back to the guy who was at the bottom where the ATV's were. We got closer and the guy stuck his hand out to us, "Hi, I'm Benson, I'm your tour guide today, Ana and Christian today is it?" Christian nodded "yep that's us." I found my grip on Christian's hand get tighter as I squeezed it, he squeezed back, and I stopped. I was safe, for now.

"Ok Ana, I will get it you to hop on this one." Benson turned to me, the one with the single seat, "say what?" I thought I looked at him, he smiled, and Christian came around me "hop on it won't bite." I looked at him and Benson. "I thought I was getting one with Christian?" Christian smiled at me, "no I wanted you to have your own, and you will love it." He pushed me closer on the ATV, I walked over to it, swung my leg over, and I sat up on it. I watched Christian do the same on his. Benson explained the rules to do and not to do, and not to flip it over, then he put on my helmet and handed Christian his and stripped his helmet on. "Ready?" He asked as he started his ATV, I started mine as Christian did his next. I held my thumbs up to signal I was good, as Christian nodded. "Ok let's go!" He took up the hill again, and weaved us up to practice the turns and to climb the hill, he put his thumb up to motion lets go faster, he took off as I raved my engine on the vehicle, and took off! I looked ahead afraid I would crash I let go and the vehicle stopped, "Ana!" I looked at Christian, "you ok?" I nodded, "not used to the speed." He laughed, "Follow behind me, if you get nervous about the speed, just pull past me." His eyes danced as if he was smiling, I looked at him as he revved his ATV up the hill and onto the gravel path, and I looked after them I started the ATV up again, revved my engine and took up after the boys.

I caught up to them and watched the sun play peek-a-boo in the trees, and I loved it, Christian was right, this was fun, I looked ahead and how he was doing tricks on his ATV, kicking up dirt, I was impressed, so impressed I did pass him on his left, he waved and gave me a thumbs up. I slowed down so he could be beside me, we drove up through the trees knowing that where we were on the mountain, it was one of the trails to go to the village in skiing weather, but this was perfect, Christian watched Benson take us to the up, then along a long windy road where I had to be in front of Christian, I saw so much in the trees and in the wildlife, I was so happy I was doing something where I was out seeing the world, not beside a two-year-old who wanted to pay trains and watch paw patrol. As we were riding I noticed that the ATV rumble was getting me turned on, that the feeling was passing through me and I was wishing Christian was riding with me so we could stop and take care of matters arising in my thighs, I watched him from us cruising and I was content he had picked me to do this with, he may have taken another girl or done this with his buddies but right now I didn't care, I caught up them and rode on through the mountains with an ache for him growing in my belly.

We came to a clearing and we looked out to the village, I got to take off my helmet after I put my ATV into park, I got off of it, and looked at Christian take his helmet off, I walked up to him. "Well Ho…"He never got to finish his sentence as my mouth was on his. I wrapped my arms around him with the helmet in my hand, and hugging him, he kissed me his gloves covered in mud, grabbed my head and kissed me back. I heard the click of a camera and pulled back.

"I take it you liked it?" He asked, and I nodded.

"It was fun, can we do more of it?" I asked. Benson smiled and handed Christian back his phone. "Lucky for you, there is a park we have set up in the summer to do tricks off of, wanna go?"

"Yes!" I said it a high squeak, Benson smiled, "ok let's go!" He put his helmet back on as did I, Christian fasted it as he did he pulled the visor up and looked into my helmet, he couldn't kiss my lips but he leaned in to kiss my nose. "That will do for now." He pulled on his helmet and I turned and pulled myself back on to the ATV. I didn't turn it on I looked at Christian as I thought of something. I pulled my visor up.

"Hey, do you have that guy Benson's number?" He nodded, and pulled his visor up, "yeah why?" I smiled as I looked at my ATV and back to him, I pulled my helmet off and got off my ATV, I walked over to his, "put it into park." He did as he was told, he pulled his off too. The rumble of the ATV in between my thighs made me horny as hell, I couldn't resist him. "Here? Now? Baby? What if we get caught?" I smiled as he asked the questions.

"That's why you text Benson and tell him to wait 20 minutes and give him another 50.00. To keep his mouth shut." He smiled.

"Ok fine, but we have to be quick." I smiled as he pulled his jeans down a bit, as I looked at him and pulled mine down to mine off, I sat up on him like I was on the ATV, he even left the engine on idle so I could get off on the rumble, he looked into my eyes as I bounced up and down his hips, he hit my G-spot, and it felt amazing, I dripped my head back as he held my body he was close and for me I wasn't there yet. I pushed his head in between my breasts and he moaned into them, us not getting completely naked I rocked my hips on him even more, watching his face as he was enjoying our lovemaking. "God baby you are so tight I don't think I can hold on much longer." He grunted to me, I looked at him as I said that. "Can you rub my clit baby?" He found my buttons and as he did, I was screaming and nothing but the birds could hear me screaming his name, it wasn't long before Christian was pushing me over the front of the ATV and holding my hips as he fucked me hard and he let himself go inside of me. Feeling his warm seed let go in me, I shuddered as my orgasm came to an end as did his. He smiled as he pulled me up from the front of the ATV and helped me get off his and helped me get my pants on. Just as I was buttoning up my pants and Christian was doing his up, I heard another ATV coming up the way. Benson pulled his visor up and yelled at us. "There you two are! I thought one of you had fallen off the mountain, I thought I would have to do more paperwork today. Come on, guys." I smiled as I saddled up and pulled my helmet back on my head, I looked behind me and smiled as Christian started his engine up.

Ok baby, use that phone anytime, I don't care as long as you call me and anybody else from your old contacts, just no ex's boyfriend's." Christian smiled at me, I was feeling happy.

"I will cover your bill, and anything you need baby, I will be nearby so just ask. Also, I know you spent most of the money in Vegas plus you still have the Amex card, so can I have it back please?" I thought about it as I pulled it out of my pocket, I handed it over the weight left my hands for only a few minutes, he put it back in his wallet, and pulled out another Black Amex card, "this one is just for you, it will never be cancelled for as long as we are together." I fell hard for this man. Not because of the money he was giving me or the cards or the dinners, it was because he wanted to take care of me, I could do ok without his help but I liked it when he wanted to do nice things for me, something I never had. We were standing outside beside the limo, the darken house holding Christian in my arms for a few more minutes. It was dark outside, I had my own entrance. Kate would never know! I thought. Kissing him one last time, maybe I thought.

"You want to come inside?" I purred against his lips pulling close for that one last kiss. He looked into my eyes as he made another pass over my lips but not putting pressure into our lips meeting. He whispered his answer on my breath. "Sure." Taking his hand in mine and walking around to the back door, opening it up, turning on the light. Making out with him like we were teenagers, feeling his tongue in my mouth, dancing with mine, as I walked forwards and backwards down the whole way the hallway, gigging the whole way, I was so happy to be with this man. I was trying to find my doorknob, pulling on it as I was pulling on his collar adding depth to the kiss, he grabbed around my waist to pull me closer, as if he wanted me to jump into his arms, I reached inside my door found the light switch, as I flicked the light on the mood took a big switch itself.

"Hi, Anuty Annie." Hearing the sound of my three-year-old nephew Teddy in my bed tucked in with his teddy Zippy. "What the" In a half daze looking around the room for the source of the little voice and it landing on Teddy in his Thomas the tank engine pyjama's "...TEDDY! You're supposed to be in bed! What you out?" Reaching for him, and pulling him to my arms and hip, he snuggled in like a little monkey he was, looking at Christian as Teddy took hold of my body, what a mood killer.

"Give me five minutes and I will put him to bed," I said as he looked down at Teddy he said.

"Maybe it's better if I go." Disappointed, I kissed him one last time and watched him walk down the hall and out my back door. I sighed, he was gone only ten seconds and I missed him so much.

I sighed as I looked at the door, wishing for him to burst the door, saying, _please baby come with me I changed my mind I love you, come with me and we will make love until the dawn_. "Only in romance novels do they only do that." I voiced out loud knowing only Teddy would hear me. "Come on Teddy, let's get you to..." looking at the sleeping toddler on my arm, "bed." I sighed again, he was getting heavier soon I won't be able to carry him, in fact, my weak ankle was twitching it meant soon I couldn't carry him to his Thomas the tank engine room. Soon it will be filled with Star Wars stuff. I flipped back his sheets and tucked him in. I walked downstairs and grabbed my two suitcases and dragged them to my room. I walked back out and grabbed my small carry on with my passport and books in it. Thinking I wanted to paint it Kate said no because her house her rules, I was mad always mad she never let me have my room in the colour of red. I kicked my cases off to the corner, got into my bathroom stripped down and stood under the stand-up shower. I let the hot water wash away my long day, all the flying and sex, I touched myself in the shower to remember what he felt like. My fingers making do in replacement of his cock, and it would do since now I would be ruined for all other men, or men would be smaller than the monster cock Christian had in his pants. I smiled as I think I will be paying the next water bill. Thinking about how I took his cock in my mouth, that he put it deep inside of my mouth, how I did that in the limo, in the plane, and the ATV. He loved it, he loved how I swallowed his cock deep down, how I swallowed his cum. He loved saying my name.

As I was washing my hair, I thought about his parents of how much I remembered them, his mom was awesome, she had blonde hair that came to her hips and she was a housewife and took care of the kids. Christian's dad I never saw, then again, I saw him for the two-three times I was there, it was around the time my mother had passed after she passed and the rapes started, I never went to Christian's anymore. I was scared of other boys. I thought of the swing set, every time I was there Christian and I was on it, swinging back and forth. He knew he wanted me. That it was meant to be. Since he was nine Christian knew he wanted me as his wife.

I got out of the shower dried off my hair and wrapped the towel on my head like Carman Miranda and looked in the foggy mirror as I did every time I got out of the shower, I wiped the steam away and looked at my whole round face, the one whom was the one watching her life pass by her, and for once a smile came out to play, I brushed my teeth as I thought about what I had to say to Kate. I thought about school and about going back and making a mark in this world with Christian money he was sending me he could help me go back and finish school. I stopped brushing my teeth, He could help me! I thought. The money could be used for anything, for him sending me to school or to go to cows ice cream, maybe even help me get my own car. The last one was too extreme but the school idea was within reach, I dried my body and took my hair dryer to blow dry my hair, watching the blonde hair fly in different directions, feeling the cold water drip off my body, and yet it felt good. I went to my closet and pulled out my Thai fishermen pants the ones I begged Mia for when she was in Thailand, she was gone for two years but it was worth the wait, even when she came back with 3 pairs for me. Elena asked if one pair was for Kate, but Mia said no, it was because I asked I got them, ever since then Kate tried to steal a pair so simply I only wear one pair, and wash one pair and keep the other two at Mia's house, for safe keeping. I pulled on a black shirt, sleeping in the basement it was always colder, even in summer, and turning up the heat costs money so I always layered up. Tucking myself in and pulling my new phone close to me, and looking at the apps I had downloaded, and I thought about Christian.

*you awake still?* Watching the message pop up in blue. He read it.

*yes, why are you still awake?* I typed back quickly.

*I had a long hot shower and I wish you and me were in it to fuck and have somebody finally wash my back!* He read it.

*LOL, that's sweet, we will one day just give it time. Ok,?* I nodded realizing he couldn't see me.

*Ok, also one more thing?* I typed and waited he read it then the speech bubble came up then went away then up again.

*Ok what's up?* He asked.

*Is the money you sent me to be used for anything even helping with school?* My finger hovered over the send button then I knew he would see that my speech bubble was typing. He hit me with another message.

*I'm going to bed soon so make it quick.* My finger pushed send as his message came in. His message came up almost instantly.

*You can snort cocaine with the money for all care, my family makes so much that I don't care what you do with it. But don't snort coke, that shit is horrible!* I laughed out loud as he said that.

*I won't, but thank you, sorry I had to ask I just wanted to know what to do with it, I always had to ask when it came to money.*

*I know, now go to bed! Talk in the morning.* I smiled as I read his last message, and I put the phone in my nightstand and turned on my side, how I liked to sleep with my comfortable feather pillows. Pulling them close I now knew of my plan and to put it into action tomorrow morning with Kate. I outstretched my arm to my lamp and turned off the light, not even a second later I was out cold.

The next morning, the thoughts of last night still rang in my brain, either that or a hangover, I stretched, and flipped back the covers and went to my bathroom to relief myself, while there I looked at the small bathroom for the Advil pills, and couldn't find them. "God damn it Kate stop stealing my shit!" I cursed out loud because it was her house didn't mean she got free range into my bedroom, that's why I knew I could never leave my Thai fishermen pants, she would take them for herself. I stormed out of my bathroom after finding no pills and washing my hands from peeing, I bolted upstairs to talk to Kate about this.

I have an almost finished degree I should have the right to do what I trained for. I got marched to the kitchen and waited, I know she goes into town to the animal hospital daily. I had her morning coffee out and her breakfast ready same for Jack. Teddy was getting up later so there wasn't a need to get him ready just yet. In sleepy-eyed walked in Kate. Kate was 5,10. Blue eyes, black hair, fair skin, skinny as a rail. She and Jack Hyde owned an animal hospital in Whistler normally it was twenty-four hours that's why when I was looking over at her, she looked bagged tried. It's not every day I find her son in my bed when I try to bring a date back. Looking at her over tired eyes I spoke, trying not to yell.

"Thanks for the heads up that your son was in my bed last night!" I wanted to scream she at times makes me so mad. She pulled herself together and woke up a bit and shook her head awake, thinking about that night, she blinked a few times wondering why I didn't put a peace offering like coffee before her, she grunted as if to say "coffee?" I shook my head "no coffee, did you go shopping while I was gone?" She looked almost like a cavewoman as she formed words together and tried to think about to say next. Finally, a word came out of her pretty mouth. "No." She went to the coffee machine and started pushing random buttons. "Turn on!" She worked later than Jack and loved what she did, so it was normal the mornings I came upstairs and find her in a sleepy haze ready to knock out the coffee machine. I laughed as she knew what she was doing she wanted me to fight with the darn thing next. I didn't budge. She looked back and pointed at it with her thumb out, "no sorry I quit when you stole my Advil." Now she woke up to speak. "Sorry I didn't know, I put him to bed and said go to sleep like how you do it, why he comes downstairs?" She came back to me to stand in front of me to talk.

"Look I don't mind, but it's a bit much when I have a date in my arms and there is your son in my bed, long after his bedtime, he told me you said it was fine." She nodded

"I thought your flight came in around five pm yesterday?" Trying to distract me.

"Yeah but his flight crew left Vegas around 6 pm, we made a detour to pick him up in New York, then flew all night here, we got here around 6 am or so, then we took our time getting up here, I came home around 10-10:30 or so." The wheels in her coffee-deprived brain slowly working, as she came up with an answer, "You don't know anybody in New York." As if she was trying to see if I was referring to Christian, or his younger Brother Elliot, "No I don't, He had to do business there, and I don't care what his business was other than doing me. Ok?" She nodded, "ok that's all I needed to know," knowing I may have given her a bullshit answer to drop whatever she was looking for, but at least it would buy me some time. "Anyways" I carried on. "Teddy was in my room when I came home, that was a huge turn off to him so I wanted to know what happened to you to being parents for one night." I scoffed, she knew I was that I let her son come down when he wasn't supposed to.

"I don't know, Jack called me to ask what to do and gave him a bath read him two books and made his warm milk and put him to bed, when I came home at 10:30. He was out of bed, but I put him back to bed and I guess he got out because of night terror." And shrugged, she was lying I was home around the same time as she was and I didn't see her car pull in. "You must have gotten in later than me I was home I was there at 10:30." She looked with a panicked look in her eyes and looked at me as if she was going to lie. "If you are going to lie to me about the guy were fucking every night or helping a family with a Husky, make sure the timing is right." She signed and gave in. "I just got home." I looked at her surprised, "Kate, what are you doing?" Her hands fell with her face in them and cried. "I don't know, Jack is great, but I don't know."

"Kate I watched you cry about your failed attempt at a marriage, and broken hearts along the way, I wiped tears, butts, cleaned up your room and kept my mouth shut about things I find in there, even if it isn't yours..." Oh, fuck! Shit, I knew Jack was fucking somebody else, but it wasn't what Kate thought. He liked girls to come over tie him up and spank him like a little bitch. I came in one day while he was in a spank session. I promised to keep my mouth shut. Oops, I was pissed, it was fine for a second.

"Anastasia I know about the spank sessions, why you think I ask you to take Teddy to the park for an extra hour on Wednesdays?" I smiled then Kate and I broke out giggling. As pissed as I was, it was her jokes that made me laugh. I eased myself off the bar stool and walked around her at her kitchen island and started making breakfast, "bacon and eggs?" I asked she nodded and continued. "Kate, do you and Jack talk about this or partners? I thought you were more traditional about marriage than I thought."

"We are, just, he is the one who has a hard time being traditional so we talked and he likes it when I go out late and come back and tell him about the guy I screw around with and it gets him off and his prize is having girls come over to spank his ass." I just shivered all over, knowing I would never do that. I looked back to the cooking bacon in the pan and made some cereal for myself. "What's that lifestyle called?" She looked at me as I pulled out the coffee filters and the coffee container. She got her cup ready, "what you mean? BDSM?" She asked I nodded focusing on breakfast, "it just means that Bondage, Bondage and Discipline or Dominance and Submission Sadism and Masochism. Nothing for your pretty little head to worry about unless your new guy practices it than I would worry." I turned the bacon over listening to it crackle in the pan. "Why?" I didn't look up until I felt Kate come up behind me, "for this!" and felt her hand smack my bum, I yelped as I took me by surprise, sending the frying pan forward almost knocking me into the stove flame. She grabbed me and pulled me back, my hand still on the pan pulled it back to the element. I was still trying to catch my breath and sort out what she did! "That's why. Most people practice it, most people have a safe word and it is fun but you have to have the right teacher somebody who listens or it can just be abusive and I don't want that for you." I nodded, scared to speak. I thought about Christian and thought about what he wanted in the bedroom a slut, every day, "where do the princess and slut fall into BDSM?" Kate turned back from where she was standing and let out a howl in laughter. "Oh Ana, that's!" She fell over in a fit of laughter, "Darling, that is nothing in the BDSM world if anything you are hard cord you be rope bound, tied to a cross and spanked with a paddle, as his princess he can treat you with all nice gifts in the world and then bend you over his knee. You have nothing to worry about, in fact, I'm proud of you." I nodded. Proud ok…. Just don't let her find out who it is. "Ok" I turned over the bacon and looked back to the eggs and poured them into a warm pan, I heard Jack get up and I was almost done his breakfast, the man was a nice, but he also was as mean as Kate, I tried not to pick favourites.

"Hey, Ana you're home!" He came in beside me to reach for the coffee pot as I pulled back, knowing I like having personal space.

"Yep, no problem oh and your son in my bed was a buzz kill for me. Thanks, guys." They looked at each other, and back to me. I felt done with Kate, she needs to pay for somebody to come in. She could help me find a place and I had to move out and move on!

"Listen I am asking only once then if you can't help I will move on."

"Move on?' Jack said. "What?" Kate followed up with. They were build sided it hit them quicker than they thought

"Annie, I know what you want to do, but please don't leave us!" Kate begged.

"Kate, I have a degree to go into photography, and I need your help financially, please can you help?"

"No." They said in unison.

"Just like that, no thought, nothing? I wipe your son's ass and clean up your mansion of a house, I don't get paid, and it's like that."

"No, it's not like that!" Jack plead "You're the best I had, and I love you like a sister, you keep things tighter than a corset here." "And I can't do any of it without your help." Kate chimed in, then followed up with. "The point is, I want you to go to go into photography, just my mom, doesn't want you to finish thinking it's a useless talent everybody has today with they're camera phones, and I have seen your work and you're brilliant! I never trust anybody else to take Teddy's portrait again, you know how to work a camera. I want you to do both here and there. I just don't want to give you up." I looked at her as I started taking the bacon out of the frying pan and getting the eggs out onto a plate for Jack and Kate. I made a disgusted face, "Yes Ana I'm that selfish." She paused, I pulled out five eggs, two for Kate three for Jack, and began mixing the eggs up, they liked they're eggs the same or I thought that was the case since that was the only way I knew how to made. Hearing her sigh "you need this more than me with the care of my son" she signed again and smiled. "I will help you get a new place to stay, and some money to get into it, but this is your months' notice, to find a new girl and get out other than that you're fired!" I turned to the both of them, "thank you guys!" I hugged the both of them.

"Remember to thank me after you get a big award for the best picture!" Kate said I smiled back at her, and nodded.

"I will." I smiled though my tears. This was the best news I had all day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

After finding a replacement for me and dealing with Elena shit about leaving Kate for school, I wanted to burn off energy in Kate and Jack's high tech gym they had beside my room. Normally I would go for a hike, with Teddy I just wanted to stay close in case Hannah had a question. I went down to the basement and found it cooler than normal, the cold air rushed onto my top as I started on the elliptical treadmill, I felt it burn around me as I push muscles that normally haven't been pushed in forever, I knew when I touched down in Vancouver I would have to eat better and get in better shape if I wanted to become a free-lance photographer. My iPhone buzzed, it was Christian.

*Whatca doing? I hate Toronto, wishing your hands and mouth were here to help me through this boring meeting with my bro.* I smiled I liked how he thought about sex as much as I did.

*I'm on elliptical right now, wearing a low cut top, and my tight Lululemon pants thinking you should be my trainer because I know you'd work me out better than a machine!* send I pushed harder for thirty seconds when another buzzing came in, Christian was calling me.

"I am in my office bathroom right now alone, get off what you're doing and let's talk!" He mumbled as I heard him rubbing his cock.

"What? Why?" I thought about it. "Oh, well then let's talk about this, I don't do phone sex, no point for me because I can't use one hand to get off, you can." He groaned,

"Ana, talk to me tell me something dirty, I have five minutes before they notice I'm gone, you fucking gave me a boner in there."

I laughed.

"It's not funny when your potential client Skyping you from China! Now I order you to talk dirty to me and I shall reward you." I thought about it as I pushed on the machine.

"Ok, I want you to tell me I'm pretty while I suck your fat cock, while I'm sucking I'm playing with your massive balls and licking and sucking them too. Nobody is getting left out." He groaned.

"God baby your good," I felt my sweats getting wetter,

"Yeah tell me you want my pussy, and where do you want it? Your face? Your cock? I am naked in front of you, you can have me walk into your broad room naked and serve you coffee, while you talk business with your people." He gasped and groaned again.

"Nothing? Not even my silver tie? Or grey shirt?" I smiled.

"Not a stitch, coming close?" He was breathing became more laboured, as I was almost at a full stop I still kept walking, "yes I'm so close."

"Fuck me now Christian! Fuck me like your whore on the bathroom sink! Harder! Harder! I want you harder in my body when you're done with my pussy, fuck me!" I didn't get the last word out as he groaned so loud I'm sure his whole office heard,

"I'm cumming Ana!" He groaned again. Once he regained breathing, I stopped walking.

"You ok?" I ask as his breathing came back to normal.

"Yes, fuck that was hot, listen, I will call you later, and we can set up something."

"It's ok that's the point of fuck buddies, you don't have to feel guilty about shit like this." I smiled,

"Ok well what you training for?" He asked.

"Tough Mudder, in Whistler, you coming?"

"Yeah, thinking if the business looks up and good I will be up there for sure. My friends and I run it every year. We should hook up soon." I started walking again as he said it. "Yeah, we should." He noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing my mood is a bit off, last little bit. Don't know what's up. You got to go, have fun, and I will talk later." He sighed not pushing for more questions.

"Ok sounds good. Bye" I heard him click off before I said,

"Bye." Wishing I said I love you but I didn't want to seem needy or clingy to him. As I hung up and noticed Jack beside me. I screamed as he laughed at me,

"Please tell me you didn't hear," he looked up at my mouth, then again he did a once up and down looking at me like I was his piece of meat. The look not only rubbed me the wrong way but also made me want to throw up.

"All I heard was I want you harder in my body! Harder! Harder! I think even Teddy heard you, he woke up not long ago." I grabbed my hair.

"Oh no!" I signed as he laughed,

"Hot guy?" He asked I glared at him.

"Like it's none of your business but yes it is a guy, and we fucked on the flight back from Vegas, and I really like him." He mirrors me screaming

"Harder! Harder!" Jack rolled his eyes into the back of his head and laughed as I jumped off and chased him down and hit him with my towel, popping him on his ass. "Oh, baby harder!" He joked.

"I know you like it, deny this happened to Kate and I won't tell her about what I had to do when your Subs got sick in the bathroom that one day." He looked at me, his one sub was ecstasy and puking up blood in her White bathroom, I was telling him I didn't do blood, ever! Because of well its blood, she does it, with her animals, not me. He cleaned it up and I got her to the hospital in Squamish, which was a nightmare, even more so when she puked on an area of rug we now cover with the couch.

"You're forgetting I tell Kate everything, you my dear have no playing cards." I thought about it.

"What about the time you guys got a goat, and three girls in there with a jar of peanut butter," he turned, Bingo.

"With the paddle? I saw that video and hid it very well." His eyes got as big as saucers he knew he would never tell Kate how he got peanut butter on the sheets and why Teddy had an allergic break down that nearly killed him. He threw me in the corner, I lied to save his and my ass's and said a mom at daycare brought a PB&J sandwich and must have rubbed off on me to him. However saying how it got onto her bed sheets was even scarier, since I said I had been wearing those jeans while making their bed. It was believable, he owed me so big.

"Ok, who is he? And what do I say to throw Kate off?" I nodded,

"Deal, you know Christian Grey of Grey Enterprises?" He nodded,

"You're fucking her ex?" I shook my head,

"Yes." Now he knew if he found that tape he would sell me out no problem. Mind you, I knew because I found it while looking for Teddy's first birthday party. Jack won't sell me out unless he had a card he needs to win. He knew I could kill him and he could kill me too. When Kate found out about things that hurt her or her family she went for the throat and won't stop until she drew blood. He nodded,

"Deal. I won't tell if asks?" I shrugged,

"Mount her and make her scream like a little girl." I walked away and mumbled, "God knows somebody other you or me in this house needs it."

I kept on with my training as Hannah kept coming in every day for the last part of July until August came and she learned how to cook breakfast lunch and dinners while I ducked out and checked my iPhone for texts or calls from Christian, he called or texted every few hours. He would call me in the morning, and at night to say goodnight. I missed how we made love and I wanted to jump into Kate's Lexus and take a drive to Vancouver to see him. It hit me like a ton bricks, I knew I had to get an apartment for school since I was studying at UBC it made sense to be close to that area of town. I just had to convince Kate to loan me the car.

"Kate, Jack" I looked at them one night over dinner, Teddy was upstairs having his bath time. I continued "I hate to be that girl but I need your help if I am moving to Vancouver I need to borrow your car to go check out a few rentals around the city so I can move in with the best of ease." Kate looked at me. "I have talked to Mia and her finance and they are going have me stay with them for a few days, but I just need a ride down to the city. So please?"

"Hannah now uses Jack's Jeep for play dates, and she has one coming up on Wednesday, and I am using mine to get to and from work, I know you need to do this, but is there anyways you can use the bus?" I scowled at her, she knew I need the car for a few hours she was still mad I was leaving her and that her car somehow became off limits.

"You know what Ana, you have been so good to this family, how about tomorrow I lead you my Jeep, and Hannah can have a day here play dates and all," Jack spoke up, at the dinner table, tomorrow was Wednesday, and he was up to something. Kate shot him a look, "But honey," she started rubbing his arm.

"Tomorrow you have that big meeting, and don't you like the house to yourself for the conference call?" She squeezed his arm, it was code for what is going on? He looked into her mouth and whispered,

"Even big meetings like this get cancelled, Ana should have the car for a day, and she is responsible." He looked into my eyes, "I trust you to do the right thing. Plus I know you don't have any buddies in Vancouver." My eyebrows shot up, now I know he wants me out because my time in this house was getting close to the end and he needs time to dig through my room for the tape! Only I was smart enough not to hide it in my room, I left it in a bank security deposit box in Squamish.

"Ok, thanks guys," I removed myself from the table and put my dishes away, and I went to Kate's office, she had her own office in Whistler and here she could get away from Jack and I if he needed too. I sat in her chair and I thought I heard her shortly. The door shut, he marched over to me and put his hand over my mouth. Which is a no-no in this house, nobody touches me unless I want to be touched. I thought don't freak out don't freak out.

"Don't scream she is still awake, and you know I want that tape! Second I don't want you to go, Hannah is so pretty and every time I look at her I get a boner, I know I am married but if it was you or her, I'd fuck her before she left, in fact, I would leave Kate for Hannah." He still had his hand on my mouth and got me to stand up and walked me over to the couch, my eyes looking into his blue eyes like mine. He placed me on the couch, his body came on top of my body and had his hand still on my mouth. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about the rapes but his voice came creeping in as Jack spoke.

"You fucking dare leave me, I will tell her and I don't care about that stupid tape." He took his hand off of my mouth. I was breathing hard trying to think of happy things as he was talking to me, thinking of getting out of the office was one of them. He continued,

"Anastasia, I don't want you to leave neither does Kate, I will say and do anything to keep you, even go as far as paying you as much as you like even your own car." I shook my head.

"It's not about money, or cars it's about moving on." He sighed, I watched his black hair shake on his head, his blue eyes and face soften.

"You wanna have sex?" I shoved my knee into his crouch, and push him off of me for even asking.

"No Ewww! Why?" I asked. He advanced towards me as if to keep me pinned.

"Because I can blackmail you." He was not as smart as he thought he was. "And because I wanted to fuck another Steele sister, I fucked Mia before I got married, one more to the list would be hot." I pushed him off of me.

"How about no, because I have the tape, I have the balls, and I also have your testimony saying you fucked Mia before you got married, and how you wanted to fuck me. I say if you don't give me the car for tomorrow, I will bring the tape in to show Kate and tell her all." His face went white, he scrambled to the computer and pulled up a screen for a car. I made my way to the door.

"I will buy you a car right now, to keep you here right now, please!" He begged. I turned the knob not even waiting and opened it,

"No," I got out as he launched for the door.

"WAIT!" He yelped. I ran up the stairs running straight into Kate's arms, who was in Teddy's room. "Ana, what's wrong?" I pointed down the stairs and started shaking all over again, "He touched me when I didn't want to be too-touched!" I stammered out. "Your husband tried to seduce me on the way to my room in hopes I would stay in fact he wanted to use it as a blackmail tool to keep me and he was even going to buy me a car. He pinned me to your work couch and held me down for several minutes." You could hear the seconds tick down from the clock and Kate thought of a plan and placed it into action.

"One more thing," she turned silently to me as I spoke to her, "anything he says about me dating somebody you know, just ignore it, he'll try to say it and he would it against me." She nodded,

"Ana, you are safe, you told me what I need to know and that I thank you, you can use my car anytime tomorrow. It's him I am going to cut his balls off and feed it to him." She said as I backed up into the corner she knew I was in the process of blacking out and frightened.

"Don't worry Ana, you're safe now." She placed a hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek, she knew the rape fucked me over, and that anybody who would treat me that way she would personally see to it that they had no voice left. She verbally attacked her friends for bullying me about it. I went into the bathroom to the side of Teddy's room and watched. All I saw her do is walked silently down the stairs, place her hand on the doorknob and open. I sat by the door and listened, I didn't hear a word only that Jack was being shoved out of her office, and he was racing upstairs, Kate came back upstairs all so quietly and watched her husband take his overnight bag from the closet, she called to him

"You'll need the bigger one, and the cab is on its way." Oh, fuck he royally fucked over if she says the cab is waiting outside or on its way it means 'your fucking dead to me.' They were married and they had Teddy and I had seen it happen once before, he talked his way back into her heart and from what I have heard they don't have to many late nights or late morning sleep ins. She saw I was watching her from the bathroom. I was feeling scared knowing that if she found out that she would do the same to me, only I won't be going to Vancouver I would be going to the morgue. Jack left in a hurry and Kate came to the bathroom as I walked back to the wall, shaking violently, I wasn't cold she knew what was going through my mind, well almost, she came to my side. Rested her forehead on mine and put her hands around my neck as I rested my hands on the back of her shoulders. She repeated over and over again, until I stopped shaking.

"Ana your safe now, don't be scared, he can't hurt you anymore now, your family we will protect you." She rubbed my back as I breathed deeply her smell of roses. Once the shaking had stopped she took me to her kitchen and got out Teddy's Ice cream only meant for when he was a good boy and ate everything off his plate. I had a few spoonfuls because my period came early, it was to light and only lasted a day. I thought because of my training it was making it come early and light. Kate checked for Hannah who was putting Teddy to bed.

"I'll buy a car and give you cash if you stay?" She said as she put a spoon of ice cream into her mouth, I shook my head. I dug my spoon in.

"No, I want to finish my degree." She put her hands up, and stuck her spoon in the ice cream it was chocolate ice cream which I love the taste, again from Cows ice cream.

"That's fair, just putting it out there." I looked up at her.

"Just put it back in there, I thank you for the nice offer but you guys are not really paying me, and it's not fair to Hannah, to just fire her, plus your mom, just it's my time to go." She nodded,

"Ok fair enough, I'll miss you. Also, he said you were banging a guy named Christian Grey, that's bad Ana if you are." I looked into her eyes, and back into the ice cream.

"Ana tell me the truth," I looked up at her.

"Are you fucking Christian Grey?" I put down my spoon and looked her dead in her eyes and lied.

"No, I am not." with the straightest face I could give.


End file.
